


DREAMS OF RAIN

by wherenonehavegoneb4 (where00wentb4)



Category: AU Star Trek, Star Trek IX, Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), nu Star Trek
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Enema, Non-consensual anal probing, Other, UA!AF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 29,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where00wentb4/pseuds/wherenonehavegoneb4
Summary: Originally written as a Fill for the st_ix_kink_meme LJ Community prompt: "h/c, d/s, Nurturing!Master!Spock / Willing!Insecure!Kirk": Vulcan didn't take the teachings of Surak to their maximum extent. They still own slaves. They never started the Federation of Planets. They strongly believe humans need to be cared for...for their own good, of course. AUaf!
Relationships: Kirk/McCoy, Spock/Kirk/McCoy, sarek/amanda
Comments: 54
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Jim went from holding Chris up to practically dragging the older man with him to the escape pods.

It was no use.

Chris had lost too much blood and crumpled to the deck before they could reach the chamber.

So be it. 

If nothing else, Jim would hide them both somewhere out of the Vulcans' sight for as long as possible, in the hope he could figure another way out.

Trying to break free from the enemy had caused explosions that turned parts of the ship into shrapnel. 

Jim looked as though he'd been injured worse than Chris from getting the older man's blood all over him as he tried to get him to safety.

Did safety even exist for them now?

The alien ship had swallowed theirs after knocking out their  shields and weapon systems.

Jim began to wonder, with sickening dread, if the reason no one was ever heard from after encountering the Vulcans, wasn't because they were killed.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"Jim. Please." Chris's labored breathes were getting weaker. "Promise me you won't let them take me alive---"

"Sh--- Don't even talk like that, Chris. We're gonna get outta here. There's gotta be some way..." He held Chris's head against his chest as he hunkered down on the floor behind one of the corridor braces.

Mitchell moved into sight at the junction ahead. 

He fired a shot at something or someone coming down the corridor to the right. 

There was a bright flash and Mitchel's firearm was torn away from him by some sort of rope or ribbon. 

He let out a scream of defiant rage when he was swarmed and taken down to the floor by inhumanly fast forms.

Jim thought he might be able to move Chris to a different hiding spot while the invaders were distracted with the wildly struggling Mitchell. 

He looked down, thinking he was going to tell Chris that they were going to make a break for it.

Chris was completely still.

He glanced again to where Mitchell was. 

_They_ were putting some sort of transparent dome over his nose and mouth with a tube at the top running to a small cylinder in one of the invaders' hands. 

Mitchel's thrashing suddenly stopped, and he was just lying in the middle of his captors in a stupor.

" _CHRIS_!" Jim whispered in a hiss and gave the man a quick, hard shake. 

He meant to repeat the action when a blindingly bright light caused him to reflexively clench his eyes shut and turn his head.

Quick, powerful hands clamped down on Jim's arms and shoulders. 

Unfamiliar voices spoke completely alien words all around him. 

They'd been found.

Jim tried to cover Chris with his own body, but the insanely strong hands prevented his movements. 

He tried to grip Chris's body and pull it closer, opening his eyes, hoping to plead for his friend's life.

There was a gasp in front of him. 

His gaze was drawn to a--young man?--that might have been younger than he was. 

A pale, long-fingered hand reached for his face, and he flinched back, stopped by the restraining hands on his shoulders.

The next thing Jim knew the strange hands and voices were both moving in an astonishingly gentle manner. 

It was as though they were trying to soothe and calm him. 

He relaxed slightly and looked again at the youngest Vulcan there. 

The young Vulcan was looking at him as if he was some sort of unexpectedly wondrous creature in a zoo exhibit. 

That thought immediately plunged him into dread. 

Oh yeah. 

His own _fucking **weirdly**_ blue eyes. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Two more Vulcans joined the group, carrying something that looked like an emergency stretcher. 

The others moved out of their way as they moved purposefully next to Jim and Chris. 

The nearest one set down a case that he'd been carrying in the hand that wasn't helping with the stretcher.

Jim watched helplessly, trying to calculate if he could possibly break away and grab a weapon. 

He changed his mind when he realized that the one touching Chris's face, opening his eyes, and feeling his pulse, must be some sort of medic.

Jim had a momentary urge to jump up, or try to jump up, and cheer. 

The medic had a look of grim worry that he remembered seeing on Leonard's face. 

It meant Chris was alive! In trouble, maybe, but at the moment, still there with him!

"Chris!" Jim tried to reach out to touch his friend and let him know he was still there, but the stronger hands of his captors held him where he was. 

"Please!" He squirmed, not truly fighting against them, hoping that they'd let him move closer to his shipmate since they obviously could take him down again if they wanted to.

The one checking out Chris turned to look at him while he was moving a large, cylindrical cuff-like thing over Chris's arm at his elbow. 

He turned to the other Vulcan who had helped him carry the stretcher and said something as he motioned with his head towards Jim.

The other medic moved swiftly closer to Jim and had his fingers pressed against the side of Jim's neck under his jaw before he realized what was going on.

Jim stiffened but hoped the others would loosen their hold, or even let go of him if he stayed still while his pulse was being taken.

Damnit. 

These guys seemed to have practice at keeping humans alive. 

Was that a good sign, or a really bad one?

The medic taking Jim's pulse seemed a bit surprised. 

He leaned towards Jim, as much as Chris's prone form would allow him, and started touching the places on him where Chris's blood had gotten on him the worst.

Jim realized he was trying to figure out where Jim was wounded. 

"I'm not bleeding! It's my f-- it's HIS blood!" 

Jim shook his head frantically and then used it to motion at Chris.

The medic met his eyes, then looked between Jim and Chris, obviously trying to match the blood on Jim with the areas the blood was unquestionably coming out of Chris. 

He nodded his understanding and then moved to help the other medic lift Chris onto the stretcher.

Again, Jim tried to move forward to stay close to Chris, but the Vulcans held him where he was, although he felt their hands kneading gently into the flesh of his arms, and heard the strangely song-like murmurings of their voices.

The youngest one moved from his spot and crouched right next to Jim, pointing to Chris and using a single word over and over again to ask him a question.

Jim looked at his boyish-looking interrogator, letting his incomprehension show on his face. 

One of the older Vulcans moved next to the youth, muttering something that he didn't recognize in the least bit. 

The youth seemed to get an idea, then pointed at the older man who had just spoken, then said the word, like a name, then he pointed at Chris and repeated the word as a question.

At first, Jim thought he was being asked if Chris was his leader, but then he realized that the others weren't addressing the elder of the group with the same title.

Father.

He was being asked if Chris was his father.

Before he could remember how NOT funny this situation was, a bitter laugh tore out of him. 

He sobered instantly, shaking his head, eyes downcast. 

"No." His voice was almost a croak. "No. Father." 

He let his body slump back against one of the large, warm bodies that held him by the shoulder. 

Looking down at the floor, he shook his head slowly, repeating the alien word for 'father'.

Grief flared in his chest like an agonizing blaze. 

He clenched his muscles, shut his eyes, and bit down on his bottom lip while digging his fingernails into the heals of his fists.

A hand fastened onto his jaw and pulled down firmly, as two other hands pulled his fingers open. 

"Kroyka!" The voices around him repeated with gentle insistence. 

Jim opened his eyes in surprise. 

These guys weren't going to allow him to hurt himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on posting the next chapter immediately after posting this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The elder moved his hand from Jim's jaw and slid it gently behind his neck to move his fingertips at the base of his scalp in small circles. 

He muttered a sentence, regret filling his voice with the word that seemed to mean 'father'. 

The look on his face seemed to be filled with pity.

Jim wondered what he was saying that had to do with the word father, and then connected it to the guy's expression. 

He must be thinking Jim was saying his father was dead. 

Well, that was close enough to the truth. 

Strange, how much sympathy this alien seemed to feel for him. 

Maybe he wouldn't if he knew how fucked up Jim was.

A sound that reminded him of a heartbeat heard with an ultrasound monitor drew Jim's attention back to Chris. 

One of the medics was programming what looked like an  intravenous fluid pump, only with alien symbols. 

The other was cleaning and sealing the wounds on Chris's neck and abdomen.

Another Vulcan (soldier?) appeared at a run from the corridor junction that Jim had watched Gary taken down in. 

He stopped just a few feet away and blurted out a long stream of information that meant absolutely nothing to Jim.

The elder and the medics looked at each other with alarm. 

The elder seemed to tell the medic operating the emergency equipment to do something regarding Chris. 

The medic nodded and reached to take something out of the case next to him. 

Curiously, the hands on Jim's wrists and shoulders tightened slightly, while the older man's son seemed to be--pulling off Chris's pants?

Jim watched, stunned with disbelief as the medic, holding up hands covered in surgical gloves, moved to plunge one of his hands up into Chris's groin?

SHIT. Shit-shit-shit-shit-SHIT. 

Mitchel must have tried to hide a weapon up his ass. 

Thanks Gary.

Jim was jolted out of his personal grievances when it sounded like the medic swore, and said something to the other medic. 

The other medic, who reached into the case and took out what looked like a pair of narrow tongs with smooth, rounded ends.

Jim was practically holding his breath as he watched, hoping that the Vulcan medics knew how easily humans could tear and bleed where they were digging.

There was a new aura of tension around Chris, and Jim was intensely grateful that the man was totally unconscious. His stomach turned when the medic pulled his arm back and was holding a folding knife in the tongs.

Okay, well, he could forgive Chris, even as the hands tightened a little more, and the medic started changing gloves.

Fuck.

The elder started undoing the front of Jim's pants, and there was no doubt that they were about to check him out too.

Jim forced himself to relax, not wanting to be drugged like he'd seen them do with Mitchell, and lifted his hips up helpfully as they started pulling his trousers down his legs. 

His show of cooperation was quickly rewarded with approving smiles and encouraging voices that helped him relax more. 

That almost made up for the sudden  claustrophobic feeling as additional hands clamped firmly on his hips, legs, and ankles.

Jim wasn't sure whether to groan or laugh. 

Even drugged, Gary must have put up an impressive fight, not that he could blame him, given the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on posting the next chapter immediately after posting this one.


	4. Chapter 4

In times of crisis, little things mean a lot...and ancient cliches rise from the grave of conscious thought. 

Jim was exceedingly grateful that they didn't take his cargoes completely off. 

They did take his boots, and he vaguely wondered if Gary had anything to do with that.

His legs were moved to bend at the knees and towards his body. 

One of his feet was lifted out of the bunched up leg of his trousers so that they could spread his legs further apart. 

It reminded him of a woman being readied to give birth. 

Maybe he wouldn't forgive Chris; unless he lived, he amended in his quietly panicky musings.

Chris!

Jim looked down at the medic who had moved to crouch between his legs. 

"Chris?" He looked at the medic beseechingly and then turned to look at the elder who had gently rested a hand on Jim's chest. 

"Chris?" He repeated his question, hoping the soldier would get what he was asking.

The elder turned to the medic and asked him a more complex question. 

The medic turned his head briefly to look at his partner, who nodded confidently.

Jim allowed tears of relieved joy to stream freely from his eyes and let out one relieved sob when the medic smiled and nodded reassuringly. 

He felt the thumb of the medic's hand brush back and forth over the skin of his inner thigh a couple of times as he repeated a single-worded instruction in a soft, coaxing tone. 

The elder's hand moved to cup the side of Jim's head, imitating the same motion of his thumb over Jim's brow, whispering soft hushing noises and soothing murmurs.

Jim figured he was being told to relax because a second later he felt the medic's fingertip touch the puckered ring of his anus...and then gently push in. 

He held still, keeping his muscles lax, and clinging emotionally to the idea of being able to talk with Chris when he woke up. 

His eyes squeezed shut at the thought, forcing a fresh flow of tears down the sides of his head, and he swallowed thickly to stifle another building sob.

More voices joined in the senseless murmurs of comfort, and hands gently rubbed and squeezed where they'd been holding him. 

Other hands joined in, finding vacant spots on him to caress and massage. 

The combined effort successfully lulled the young human, causing his face to relax and his body to go almost completely limp.

Now, Jim was grateful that the Vulcan men seemed to have slender as well as long fingers in common. 

He was also grateful that this was happening while the medics were there because he probably would have totally freaked out if they hadn't been. 

For that, he was going to enjoy telling Chris that they'd taken his knife. 

Adding to the quickly growing list, Jim was grateful that the medic seemed compassionate enough to move with blessed slowness.

The elder didn't quite share Jim's appreciation and asked the medic a question. 

What the hell was taking him so long, probably.

Jim cracked his eyes open just in time to see the slight shake of the medic's head and brief frown before the elder was answered with one word spoken in slight bemusement.

Did he just announce to everybody in this damnable little cluster fuck of total strangers that he was TIGHT? 

Thanks Chris! 

Thanks Gary!

The elder repeated the word as a question. 

The medic nodded, repeating his statement with finality, and shaking his head before blurting out something in a rather cynical tone. 

In response to that, the elder let out a relenting sigh and nodded his agreement.

To Jim's shocked relief, the medic withdrew his hand from his body, and Jim was sure he hadn't even gone in much past the first knuckle. 

The medic must have told the older guy that there was no way he could have gotten anything even as narrow as Chris's knife in there.

Jim was suddenly very glad that he was as physically and emotionally drained as he was right now because if he hadn't been, he'd probably have gotten a raging hard-on. 

Now that he was getting a good, clear look at these guys, his mind was finally able to assess that he was surrounded by some strikingly beautiful Vulcan men!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on posting the next chapter right after posting this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Too beautiful.

Too beautiful for him to even be in their presence, but they had a strange beauty that went beyond what was physical, that drifted over and into him like a tangible warmth.

Too observant.

The medic had taken off his gloves and practically leaped at him before his trousers even started to be pulled back up his legs. 

The elder asked a one word question, trying to spot whatever it was that the medic was focusing on.

The medic answered, and touched one of the bones of Jim's pelvis. 

He maneuvered around to Jim's side, and slid a hand up under his shirt. 

With a look of concentration, he moved his fingertips purposefully over Jim's  ribcage , front and back--along his spine between the bottom of his ribs and the small of his back, and over his kidneys. 

That wasn't enough, though, because he moved his hand determinedly to one side of Jim's ass, fingers pressed in along the bone lines.

Shit.

Leonard did this once, threatening to sedate him if he didn't hold still. 

Then he lectured Jim for what seemed like an eternity about eating enough, and paying attention to his weight and blah-blah-blah, was he listening to him, damnit? 

And yes, Jim HAD been paying attention, thank you very much--to Leon's lip movements, the change of view of his neck, his shoulders, his biceps... and yeah-yeah-yeah, the food thing and he should try eating it once in a while or something like that.

Jim was vaguely wishing that something would happen at that moment to change the topic, like an explosion, or sudden complete power failure.

Just then, a weird sort of wind wafted into the corridor. 

The Vulcans didn't think anything of it, but it brushed cool air on Jim's exposed skin, causing goosebumps to flare and triggering an embarrassing shiver that wracked his whole body.

A chorus of disapproving murmurs burst out around him, and there was a hasty group effort to get his trousers back up.

Dear children, heed this warning and beware Vulcan, planet of Extreme Male Nannies--- Jim's mind began babbling, and wasn't it a good thing that he wasn't doing out loud? 

They wouldn't understand him even if he was, and that would probably make it even more annoying to them. 

Shut up, Jim.

Fine...was just trying to lighten things up a little.

Jim's eyelids fluttered closed, and he drifted into a mild doze...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter being posted immediately after this one.


	6. Chapter 6

The medic and the eldest--soldier?--were quickly engaged in an intense conversation, and fuck it all if he didn't hear (on top of seeing) shades of Leonard McCoy in the way he spoke.

Considering his extreme interest in Jim's bones being so visible (and easy to feel), Jim guessed it was whether he'd been starved by his companions, or if there hadn't been enough food for them all. 

He thought he heard the medic shake his head when the Elder asked a question and went into a reply that sounded like he was verbalizing his theories for and against. 

It just had _that_ sound. 

Even Chris sounded like that sometimes when he was figuring something out loud.

Then the youth's voice chimed in, asking a question. 

The medic answered, and it sounded like the youth moved somewhere behind the medic. 

Jim tried to mentally calculate where he heard him. 

He heard things in the case being touched and rummaged through.

Oh shit. 

_Now_ what was coming at him? 

Blood test? 

Urine sample? 

Sedative hypo?

Rattling. 

Crunching? 

Something was taken out of a sealed packet? 

Something was going to be done to him. 

Maybe he should open his eyes.

It sounded like the youth was coming back, walking on his knees, and it finally registered that the hands on his hips, and legs were gone. 

The elder was on his left side, and another was at his right shoulder. 

The youngest was on his right side, moving freely near his hip.

"Sex!" The elder said in a mildly disapproving manner.

Jim's eyes snapped open. 

What the hell was up?

The youth was holding some sort of small, greenish bar in his hand. 

He blurted some sort of answer (or defense) and motioned at Jim.

Jim couldn't help himself. "Sex?" He looked at the elder doubtfully.

The youth's face brightened with delight and he corrected Jim. "Sek'su."

"Sek--su," Jim repeated carefully.

The youth's eyes brightened even more, and he nodded enthusiastically with a brilliant smile. 

The elder chuckled with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Climbing closer to Jim's head, the youth held the greenish bar to Jim's mouth and touched a corner of it to his lips. 

Realization hit Jim that the kid heard his dad and the medic talking about him being too bony, so he asked the medic if there was something in the case to feed him. 

Must be some kind of nutrient bar. 

Smelled like one.

Jim opened his mouth cooperatively, and the youth started babbling approvingly as he moved the corner of the food bar past his front teeth. 

He bit a small part of the corner off and started chewing lethargically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter being posted immediately after this one is posted.


	7. Chapter 7

The food bar didn't taste bad, per se, it was just that Jim was finally feeling a strange sense of being safe enough to give into sleep, and chewing was just non-conducive to the aforementioned act.

Really, he didn't need Sek'su to help him gain weight, and that thought just sounded wrong.

No, it wasn't just wrong. 

It was wrong and bad because now his brain took a trip to Pun Land.

Was he going to have Sek'su constantly reminding him of eating? 

Was he going to have to put up with having Sek'su  wherever he went until he gained enough weight? 

Did he really have to eat for Sek'su right now?

He didn't so much as chew as he sort of grated the chunk of compressed nutrient particles against the back of teeth with his tongue. 

It took three swallows that required an unusual amount of effort to get the bits down, and he didn't realize he'd shut his eyes until he felt the rest of the uneaten bar touching his lips again.

Jim moaned softly and turned his head away from the rest of the offered food.

He heard the medic make a comment that sounded like smugness mixed with annoyance. 

It made sense, Jim supposed. 

Seeing a human that looked like he was being starved NOT showing interest in food probably told a lot.

The residual sensation of something touching the inside of his throat caused him to swallow hard one more time. 

The medic said something to Sek'su, and he heard the sound of something hard containing liquid being caught out of the air near him.

  
There was a popping sound, and then something smooth and hard was being touched to his lips again. 

The odor of B vitamin complex hit his nostrils and made his mouth water. 

Opening his mouth slightly, he felt the end of a drinking straw between his lips, and he closed his mouth around it and took a careful sip. 

There was a sour and almost  metallic taste that flared over his tongue, but it triggered craving and thirst and he began drinking ravenously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim felt a rushing tingle spread through his body and his heart start hammering in his chest. 

Without thinking, he tried to move his arms to grab for the container he was drinking from so that he could tear a bigger opening in it to guzzle the fluid.

Gentle hands reclaimed their grip on his arms and shoulders and pushed them back down before he'd raised them a full inch. 

He didn't have the strength to try to resist, and let his arms and straining back go limp again.

Eyes never opening, his tongue and jaw muscles actually started getting tired from pulling the fluid into his mouth and swallowing in desperate gulps. 

After it felt like he'd gotten almost half a liter into his stomach, he paused to catch his breath, groaning softly.

Soothing murmurs floated around him again, and he could recognize which voice came from which captor.

Every few seconds, Jim would take another swallow from the straw still held steady in his mount, until his stomach felt so full that it threatened to push the precious fluid back out. 

He opened his mouth slightly and pulled his head back to get away from the straw. 

Not wanting to appear ungrateful, he forced his eyelids to open and looked up and Sek'su with a weak smile.

Sek'su tilted his head and asked a question, and the tone sounded like he was asking if Jim was done or had enough. 

Jim nodded and let his eyelids slip shut with an exhausted sigh. 

Sek'su asked another question, and Jim felt the side of a finger brushing downward against his right cheek. 

He opened his eyes, and Sek'su was looking at him curiously. 

He frowned in confusion at the young Vulcan. "Hm?" He gambled that the unworded questioning sound was at least a  _ slightly _ universal thing.

Sek'su blinked in thought, then raised his hand to his chest and recited, "Sek'su," then pointed to his father, "Sulteth." He turned his head and pointed at the nearest medic who was starting to remind Jim of Leonard, "Sylek." 

In response, the medic looked at Sek'su, then into Jim's eyes and nodded once. 

Sek'su pointed at the other medic who was just finishing strapping Chris secure to the stretcher, "Sanoth." 

That medic reacted a little awkwardly with an unsure glance at his fellow medic, at Sek'su, and then at Jim with a polite nod as well. 

Sek'su finished by pointing at the unconscious Pike, then looking at Jim and asking, "Karees"?

Jim nodded weakly, "Kuh-ris," he tried to clarify in a weak groan.

Sek'su moved closer into Jim's personal space, touching his fingers on Jim's chest softly, and looking expectantly with a tilt of his head.

Jim wasn't sure he should tell him his given first name, or his nickname. 

James was the respected name his father had given him. 

Now, his name would go down in the list of others, like the nearly famous Amanda Grayson, who had been captured by the Vulcans and never seen again. 

How fitting. 

He shut his eyes in remorse for a moment, swallowing a lump in his throat, then answered dismally. "James. James T. Kirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Soft, excited murmuring erupted around Jim again, his family name being repeated with notes of disbelief. 

He glanced around, trying to figure out if he was detecting alarm in them, or maybe hope that they had someone to use as  ransom -or bate.

Good luck guys. 

I'm as good as dead to my father and the rest of my family. 

I'm worth nothing to him now, nothing...

Jim's throat felt constricted and he looked up into Sek’su's face.

Seksu practically folded himself into a ball to be even closer to Jim. 

With a look of awe, Seksu asked a question that was just the same when he asked if Chris was his father, but instead of Chris, George Kirk's name was used instead.

Was George Kirk his father?

Jim suddenly felt like cold water was flowing over and also through his body. 

There was a tightness and ache in his chest that made him feel like someone had the bottom of their boot stepping down on it slowly. 

His heart was hammering again, only it was shrinking, turning into a neutron star.

After waiting expectantly for a few moments, only to have Jim stare at him blankly, Seksu touched his hand to his chest said his name and another word before pointing to Sulteth and saying the word Jim figured meant father.

Seksu, son. 

Sulteth, father. 

That had to be what he was getting at.

Jim suddenly felt like all of his muscles had a monstrous gravity that was pulling them relentlessly together, tighter and tighter.

With innocent persistence, Seksu touched Jim's chest with his hand and repeated the word he'd said after his own name, then pulled his hand away, saying "Ji-or-ju Kirk", and the alien word for father.

The feeling of cold water over and in Jim's body turned to ice. 

His breathing was reduced to rapid shallow panting, and the others were barely paying attention when the quaking started in his taught limbs.

Seksu tried again eagerly. "Ji-or-ju Kirk---"

Jim lost it.

"KROYKAH!!!" 

His snarling roar of outrage at Seksu caught every Vulcan there off guard, stunning them motionless for a split second.

Jim let out another wordless roar through clenched teeth and yanked his arms in towards his body unsuccessfully.

"KROYKAAAAAAA!!!" His desperate howl cut through the air and echoed slightly down the adjoining corridors as he thrashed again almost mindlessly.

Jim barely felt the iron grip of the soldiers pinning him down as his spine arched off of the floor and his head snapped back just before he let out a long, agonized shriek at the top of his lungs.

When every last bit of his air was spent, he let himself drop back against the floor like a rag doll, save for the convulsive short sobs that jolted his upper body. 

His eyes and face were clenched in a grimace of unbearable pain.

Something was pressed against Jim's face that encircled his nose and mouth.

They could suffocate him right now, and he would consider it a mercy.

The vague memory of watching the Vulcans that overpowered Mitchell drifted to the front of his mind. 

They must be drugging him now, the way they did Gary. 

Maybe the stuff would knock him out and help him escape this pain...

It didn't. 

The sweet scent he breathed in without reluctance, actually seemed to clear his mind and soothe his nerves.

Tranquilizer ? 

Pain killer? 

Muscle relaxant? 

Combo?

His eyes still shut, he felt the planes of his face smooth out. 

His heart quieted. 

A strange warmth was blossoming in his skin and muscles, and the strangling sobs had vanished.

The voices were buzzing around him again, more serious now, curious as they spoke with each other, worried about something, maybe that he lost it because he figured out he wasn't ever going home.

Far from it.

He'd lost his home before he'd even left Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru couldn't believe the reading of their business credit account. 

He'd been sure that the price he gave to the mad-looking man that asked for passage aboard their ship would send him back to wherever he'd come from.

Sure enough, the wild-eyed beauty showed up before take-off, asking if the transfer went through as expected.

To the disbelieving pilot, it hadn't. 

He'd been expecting the transfer to NOT go through, and to never see the man again. 

"Yeah," he told the newest crewmember as he approached. "Everything's tied up nice and secure."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, you're wasting your breath and your energy--DON'T expect me to have any kind of bedside manner you'd care for if you land yourself on your back from it!" 

Gray-blue eyes flashed in agitation from a pale, drawn face framed in brown-black hair.

"Space is death and disease wrapped in silence and darkness!"

Sulu was about to suggest to Dr. McCoy that he reconsider, at least until he was a little more sure about doing this.

"Zer mist be sumting wery important you are after if you are so villing to geef ap so much. No?" 

Pavel stepped around from behind Leonard's back to stand next to Hirkaru. 

"Zer ees only one sing I can sink of zat vood mean zat much to someone like yoorself, ductir." 

The young Russian smiled serenely at Hikaru, who looked at him with grim understanding.

"Maybe I'm trying to save everyone in the galaxy from a force of nature that shouldn't be allowed to wander populated space without proper supervision! Damnit! I'm a doctor, not a space-traveling Sinbad! Are we leaving, or not? I paid every last ounce of flesh I had on my bones t'travel with you snot-nose kids on this bucket of bolts! Now how do I find my seat?!"

Pavel and Hikaru looked at each other and both motioned gallantly to the ship's main entry port.

"Er, do y'mind not referin t'me lass as 'a bucket-o-bolts, doctir? She's a wee bit sensitive about that sort of thing, if y'can understand." 

The ship's engineer appeared from behind McCoy just as Pavel had, and joined the ship's navigator and pilot.

"Maybe I'm having an illicit affair with your 'lass' and trying to keep up a respectable facade."

"If I were t'find out that t'be the case, m'friend, then um afraid I'd have t'kill ya and flush y'out the airlock at the most convenient opportunity, just so you know."

"Glad t'hear it, Captain." Leonard grumbled a little less passionately.

"Tis wholy m'pleasure. Welcome aboard...Mr. Bones." Montgomery smirked pleasantly, bouncing on his toes as Dr. McCoy passed him with a reproving glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	11. Chapter 11

The hands on him were holding a little more firmly now, but they moved frequently to rub and knead against his skin.

That was weird. 

Shouldn't they be pissed off and want him to know it?

He dared to open his eyes, blink out the tears that were blurring his vision, and look up into Sulteth's face. 

What he saw in Sulteth's eyes made him try, unsuccessfully, to turn his head away. 

Regret, disappointment, things he recognized with painful clarity even through the drug, were coming through every part of Sulteth's expression. 

Hands bracing his head steady to keep his face under the breathing apparatus kept him from evading Sulteth's gaze. 

The closest he could come was to cast his eyes downward at an evasive angle.

"Jaymztee." Sulteth's voice was soft, and filled with reluctance.

Shame and hopelessness made facing Sulteth again take a huge amount of effort. 

Jim was caught off guard by the kind smile of compassion that Sulteth was looking down at him with now. 

He caught the movement of Sulteth's free hand out of the corner of his eye, just before it brushed the lower edge of his jaw tenderly. 

There was growing optimism in Sulteth's face the longer Jim held eye contact with him. 

He heard the medic, Sylek, say something, and whoever was holding the mask to his face lifted it off.

Jim's old friend, Guilt, decided to come and see if Jim could come out and play, kicking at the newly formed hope he was just beginning to feel. 

He managed to turn his head this time to find Sulteth's son. 

"Seksu?" His voice quavered embarrassingly.

Seksu was at his side in a flash, placing a hand high on his chest, and looking at him as someone would at a loved one who'd just regained consciousness after a serious accident. 

His other hand reached up and stroked the hair on the top of Jim's head while he babbled something in a voice filled with contrition.

Jim couldn't think of any of the alien words he'd heard that seemed to be some sort of apology. 

He turned his head so that he could rub the side of his face against Seksu's arm in a show of gratitude.

Seksu smiled warmly, and babbled reassuringly, calling him Jaymztee, as Sulteth had just a moment ago. 

His hand drifted to the side of Jim's face, brushing his right cheek with the back of his fingers gently.

Sulteth asked something, and both the medics gave him a reply. 

Seksu moved to pick up the closed medical case and stood up. 

The medics got on opposite ends of the stretcher and set the antigravity device on it to raise it up to just barely at their hips. 

All hands, with the exception of Sulteth's, withdrew.

Jim felt a fresh new flare of panic when the medics started moving Chris down the corridor. 

He started to push his legs up under him to try and stand when he was lifted up bodily--as if he weighed almost nothing.

Jim found that he was being held in Sulteth's arms...as if that should have surprised him. 

His outside hand came up to grasp a hold of Sulteth's shirt, then he relaxed his body and rested his head against Sulteth's shoulder. 

He felt Sulteth's arms flex in a brief, slight squeeze, and heard him murmur incomprehensible words of comfort into his hair. 

To his returning relief, he noticed that Sulteth was staying as close as possible behind the stretcher that Chris was on as they moved out of the recently dwarfed earth ship and out onto the massive one the Vulcans had enveloped them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	12. Chapter 12

Heat poured over Jim after they got outside of the captured ship. 

It's heavy touch sank into his exposed skin and clothing, flowed thickly up his nose, into his sinuses, down his throat and bronchial passages. 

He made his lungs pull in a deep breath of it, and let it out in a soft moan of contentment. 

The corners of his mouth had turned up into a lazy smile, and his ears began humming with Sulteth's quiet chuckle. 

He had no idea how grateful he would be for the new warmth soon.

With his eyes closed, sound around him turned into faint echoes as though he were being carried through a monstrous metallic cavern. 

He really didn't care what it might look like on the inside. 

He knew it was big since it had quite literally swallowed his own ship. 

He was too comfortable right now to force his eyelids open and seriously doubted this comfort was going to last much longer. 

Ah hell. He probably wasn't going to be allowed anywhere outside whatever holding place they would soon have him in. 

He opened his eyes slowly.

The lighting was blessedly subdued and soft. 

It made the seemingly thin, arced support ribs, that separated the flatter segments of the hull paneling and stretched impossibly high, glow warmly like burnished bronze in candlelight. 

They beaconed him to follow their reach with his eyes up to the transparent dome far above that displayed the ever breath-taking forest of stars. 

"Whooooooa---" Jim's head was tipped back and his mouth agape in wonder.

Sulteth glanced up to where he was looking, chuckled low in his throat, and looked down at him with warm amusement, murmuring a question low in his throat.

Jim pulled his gaze away from the spectacular scene to give Sulteth his attention. 

When Sulteth repeated the question, Jim guessed he was asking if he thought what he was seeing was impressive, or something along that line. 

He blinked in deep thought for a moment, then smirked wickedly and shook his head in disagreement. 

When Sulteth raised a questioning brow, Jim took the opportunity to test his grasp of what few words of their language he'd managed. 

With a wrinkle of his nose, he said the word which the medic, Sylek, had used that he guessed meant 'tight'.

Sulteth stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Jim with an utterly stunned look. 

After blinking a couple of times, he indicated with an exaggerated movement of his eyes along the expanse of the massive docking bay and repeated the word Jim had just used in a questioning tone.

Jim's smirk deepened, and his nod was more of a quick up and down vibration of his head.

Sulteth burst out in helpless laughter and began walking forward again. 

When his laughter subsided a little, he looked down into Jim's face, shaking his head with a wry smirk, and gave Jim's ribs an affectionate squeeze.

Having made Sulteth laugh, Jim's smirk softened into a lazy smile of his own as he rested his head back onto Sulteth's shoulder.

Sound changed, as though they'd entered the confines of a buffered corridor. 

There was a soft swish of a door panel sliding open.

When Jim opened his eyes again, they were in a room that looked slightly like an emergency medical triage room. 

He watched Sylek and Saynoth move Chris from the stretcher to a bio-bed as Sulteth sat him down on the one next to it.

While Jim's attention was on what was being done with Chris, his jacket and shirts and open-fingered gloves were being taken off of him with care, as if he might be concealing some sort of injury beneath them. 

Sulteth called for Sylek's attention, and Sylek came over to them after getting a confirming nod from Saynoth.

Sylek ran his hand over nearly every inch of Jim's upper body, looking along the planes of his skin with intense concentration. 

Jim watched his face, trying to read any reaction the medic had as he examined him. 

Once Sylek seemed done, he nodded and said something to Sulteth, who nodded in response and gently pushed Jim back onto the bed and started stripping him from the waist down as well.

Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim lay still, moving his legs as they were guided, then looked over as two unfamiliar Vulcans came in wearing what looked suspiciously like surgical outfits.

Sylek made the same precise examination of the lower half of his body, while the two new Vulcans recognizably prepared Chris, no doubt to take out whatever shrapnel was left in his wounds. 

Sylek said something, and Jim felt hands tugging upward at his left hip.

Aw fuck.

He was an idiot thinking he could get out of being checked while lying on his stomach in the nude.

Jim rolled over carefully, but as though it were no big deal, wondering if he'd nearly blown being allowed to stay with Chris after his little tantrum back on his own ship. 

And he almost wanted to curse himself for feeling as comfortable as he did. 

He knew Sylek would be as careful not to hurt him as he could, and that he was making sure there wasn't anything wrong with him that needed to be taken care of. 

Hell, the guy just had him dropped in his professional lap and he was already visibly bothered by Jim being underweight like it was some kind of personal affront to him.

Yeah Jim, don't worry about too much Seksu in your life. 

Worry about Mummy Sylek.

Jim relaxed, letting himself become a blob of human jelly on the bio-bed. 

At least, he told himself, they would probably let him take a nap, and keep him under observation for a day when they were done having him examined.

They had him roll over onto his back again. 

Sylek seemed to start running some more in-depth scans on him, and eventually took a blood sample. 

His stomach fluttered with faint anxiety. 

There was always a urine sample taken during these damn of things. 

He wondered if Sylek was going to bring some sort of convalescent urine bottle to have him pee in while he was lying there. 

No. 

Sylek said something to Sulteth, and they guided him by the arms to sit up and then to move off the bed and walk over to a door to a small unit that looked like a bathroom.

Damn. 

Just had t'fucking jinx it for yourself, didn't you, you fucking idiot.

Sure enough, they brought him to something that had to be a urinal, and to remove any doubt, Sylek pointed at his limp cock and then to the basin that had a clear container with lines on the side. 

With a nod of his head like he understood instructions given in a training class, he gathered up his courage and his cock and tried to piss for them like a good little human. 

He nearly fainted with relief when he found out his body was ready without him even knowing it.

When he was done, he shook himself out of habit, and nearly jumped back when Sylek deftly wiped the head of his cock with a wet pressed fiber cloth of some kind that he later guessed was probably soaked with disinfectant liquid. 

He recovered before he did anything more than flinch slightly, vaguely realizing that he'd been treated with more respect as their prisoner than he had by his family as a member of it. 

The physical exam seemed nearly over and they were leading him into yet another room.

If it hadn't been for how he'd been treated up until now, Jim would have been horrified enough to try and bolt. 

As it was, though, he'd been treated with more care than he would have dared hoped for, and seemed to be trusted enough to keep his head and not be sedated or physically restrained. 

He let himself be guided to sit in something that looked like a frightening sort of birthing chair. 

If he'd seen what was coming next, he might very well have given them a reason to sedate or restrain him.

Whatever it was made of looked like it would be hard, and he expected it to be cold when his skin was against it. 

As it turned out, it was warm, slightly pliant, and conformed under the weight of his body while holding him upright. 

His legs were bent at the knees and spread wide apart, exposing his cock--and the underside of his ass. 

There was some sort of basin positioned right under his ass that seemed to lead back into some sort of tank. 

It was  _ the _ most fucked up toilet, for all he could figure in the initial moment, and then his brain came up with a sickening theory...

_Fuck_ his life.

It was a fucking goddamned toilet---for  **_flushing_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	14. Chapter 14

As if the damn... _enema_ chair wasn't enough of a mindfuck for Jim, Sylek started pulling out retractable restraining belts and securing them at his upper thighs, knees, ankles, and waist. 

In between securing straps, his eyes would find Jim's, and he would smile and speak soothingly, touching him with brief, reassuring caresses.

Once again, Jim was grateful that he was so wiped out and working to fight down and hide his anxiety. 

Sylek's facial features were almost androgynous, and he seemed to radiate compassion in just about everything he did, it should have made Jim hard just looking at him. 

At this particular moment, that probably would have been fatally humiliating for him, and ultimately disgusting for them.

Jim was relieved that they didn't seem to think they needed to strap down his arms as well. 

Sulteth's hands had been holding his shoulders firmly, perhaps in case Jim panicked and tried to flee, although he'd been moving his thumbs back and forth over Jim's skin with soothing pressure. 

It made sense to Jim, in a crazy sort of way. 

The area Sylek was going to be messing with was one of the most sensitive places on him, and the most fragile. 

If they were going to be sticking things up him there, they wouldn't want him jerking suddenly and causing some kind of unintentional injury. 

His brain seemed to be filing this bit of observation under clues that they really didn't want to hurt him, as opposed to being primarily concerned with demonstrating their power over him.

Not that he was consciously imagining anything about what was going to happen soon, Jim found out that he'd been expecting Sylek to grab some sort of rolling stool or chair to perch on while he worked. 

He got another slightly sickening surprise when Sylek tapped some sort of control panel, and the chair slowly rose up enough so that Sylek wouldn't be required to bend or sit --while he was shoving stuff up Jim's ass. 

Jim wasn't sure why that made him feel more exposed, other than the fact that being further below or above his captors' eye level made him feel slightly hidden. 

It felt like it required more effort now for him to make himself sit there as placidly for them as he was.

When Jim saw Sylek putting on surgical gloves, his mind replayed the little concealed-weapon search the medic had performed on him earlier. 

Sylek would be careful, Jim convinced himself, and then something inside of him amended that. 

No. Not just careful, Sylek would be gentle with him. 

Gentle. 

Why did using that exact word in his mind make him feel weak and safe at the same time?

Sure enough, Jim felt Sylek's fingers brush the skin of one asscheek softly as if to prepare him before a fingertip of his other hand touched his anus with the unmistakable texture of surgical lubricant. 

Instead of having a slightly shocking chill, the stuff felt a little warmer than his skin, and Jim tried, without complete success to distance his conscious mind from the part of itself that admitted it actually felt kind of nice where he was feeling it.

Finding enough courage to look Sylek in the eyes at that moment, Jim found Sylek's intense (and slightly hot?) gaze watching his face for the slightest hint of distress.

Jim decided it would tell Sylek enough if he let his eyelids slide shut as if he were perfectly okay with this and just going to take a nap until it was over. 

It wasn't like he was finding a justifiable excuse to hide himself in any way if he could.

The thick lubricant gel oozed out in a widening puddle as Sylek's finger pressed through it until it touched Jim's anus directly. 

Jim felt the urge to flinch and draw the muscle there more tightly closed, and if he was honest, it wasn't because he wanted to prevent this, but because he didn't want to give any sign that he was liking the way this felt in any way. 

He told himself that he was staying relaxed to show them that he'd cooperate to give them a reason to let him see Chris again. 

He didn't completely believe what he was trying to tell himself, though. 

Tiny, whispery tingles burst under Sylek's fingertip and ghosted up Jim's inner thighs, back, and groin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Feeling a little like he'd managed some kind of escape by closing his eyes, Jim's mind started to attempt further evasion by distracting itself with the question of why Sylek's touch was more disturbing this time then when he'd gone in for hidden weapons.

Maybe because this time, Jim wasn't full of adrenalin and preoccupied with the fear of Chris dying right there in front of him. 

Maybe the stuff they gassed him with was dampening his survival impulses. 

Maybe his mind was just grasping at any way to cope with what was being done to him.

Sulteth's hand had moved to the side of Jim's neck and started stroking up and down rhythmically. 

A second later, Sylek's fingertip pushed into Jim's hole with careful slowness.

More tingles, a faint jolt that was actually pleasant, and a strange aching relief as the smoothness of a gloved fingertip glided against sensitive flesh, stretched resisting muscle as it breached him, and pressed back comfortingly where his own flesh was trying to close back over it. 

He wanted to moan. 

He wanted to shudder. 

He focused on not doing either as the fingertip caused a repeat of those sensations as it pulled back out.

Jim felt Sylek's other hand moved to cradle the inside of his asscheek and press softly at the side of Jim's anus with a thumb. 

The other hand had disappeared, just before he felt something hard and rounded softly touching the center of his hole...and then slide in.

This time, Jim did let out a noise that was something between a soft gasp and a breathy "oh" followed by a soft sigh through slightly parted lips as the slender invading object continued sliding slowly past his ring. 

The thumb resting on the outside of his entrance began stroking the outer edge of his rim softly as if Sylek was trying to convey praise for his responses.

Jim's body took over, sinking him into a softly blissful trance where his troubling thoughts became silent. 

This was going to be done to him anyway...

No longer mindful of what to do or not to do, Jim's head tilted back, and a slight moan came out of him as the feathery caress of warm water flowed down the walls of his channel, and started a slow, sensual climb of weight and soft pressure upward as it filled him.

Without being aware of it, Jim was hardening slightly, letting his caretakers know that his quick, shallow breaths and the soft sounds he was now continuing to make weren't out of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim relaxed more and more deeply as the warmth of the water flowing inside of him seeped into the rest of his abdomen and pumped through the rest of his body. 

Vital oxygen-rich water absorbed into the walls of his intestines and quenched his deprived cells. 

His heartbeat strengthened and became less erratic. 

His skin seemed to gain a healthier color and fullness. 

His breathing slowed and deepened.

Every now and then, a stray thought would take form in Jim's mind, sometimes only vaguely. 

The tube inside of him was conducting the minute, chaotic vibrations from the water inside of him to the ring of sensitive muscle tightly hugging it. 

Every now and then, it felt like the tube was sliding to one side or the other as if Sylek were turning it just enough to cause a spike in sensation that seemed to trigger waves of sweet aching. 

He half-heartedly tried to figure out if Sulteth could see Sylek twisting the tube in him intentionally, or if he had any idea the medic was even doing it.

The various sensations of movement inside of him were taken over by pressure stretching his insides that created a new, soft storm of unfamiliar nerve impulses rushing outward, hovering, layering, concentrating...

Finally feeling something on the verge of becoming pain, Jim took a sharp intake of breath and opened his eyes. 

He found Sylek already looking up at him with a steadying gaze, making hushing sounds and repeating a word that Jim was now fairly certain meant 'relax'.

Instantly, Jim melted back in the chair, once again learning that Sylek was protecting him from pain as much as he could. 

His eyelids open, but only at half-mast, he could only see a blurry form that was Sylek, as he felt the tube being pulled out at a slow, even speed. 

Just before the end passed out of him, Sylek pressed his thumb against Jim's anus again, covering it when the tube was completely out. 

He said something to Sulteth and then moved the strangely shaped catch-basin under Jim's ass against his skin. 

The tapered, curved shape sealed the top edges under his balls, and completely over his crack up to the dimple just above the end of it.

Sulteth was sliding his arm behind Jim's back and held him in a loose embrace that helped him lean forward. 

Jim found himself drawing a horrifying conclusion that paradoxically quelled his humiliation and anxiety: they'd done this to other humans before, they knew what to expect, and they weren't repulsed. 

Sure enough, they were both murmuring reassurances and soft praises. 

Sultheth's fingers were stroking at the skin of his upper arm and shoulder. 

He relaxed in Sulteth's hold, letting gravity trigger his body's reflexes to push the water out.

Jim was suddenly finding himself in a lesson about how quickly he could analyze something as it was occurring. 

The feeling of liquid passing out of him was disturbingly different than when something more solid did. 

It didn't have to force his anus open very far, so the surrounding area experienced vibration and sensation more potently. 

The speed of the water's exit was also an unfamiliar vibration, like a continual caress that fed another growing ache of need.

When Jim was emptied, Sylek touched something at the side of the chair, and warm water gushed against his ass within the sealed area covered by the basin rim. 

A moment later, warm air was blowing over the same area.

Sulteth eased Jim back to recline in the chair as before, and Jim thought he was going to be unstrapped and guided out of the chair to someplace else. 

Instead, he felt Sylek lift his slightly erect cock with one hand, and then looked down in time to see the medic slide some sort of large silver cylindrical object over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	17. Chapter 17

It took a second or two for the feel of warm, gooey surgical lubricant all over Jim's cock to register. 

He frowned at Sylek in confusion, trying to figure out what the thin hose-like tube coming out at the top of the cylinder was about.

Sylek had a weird little smirk at the corner of his mouth, and a slightly smug glint in his eyes. 

The medic said the word that Jim thought meant 'relax' in a tone of voice that almost seemed seductive.

It wasn't going to hurt, whatever it was. 

The thought sent a strangely misplaced rush of warmth through him.

Jim blinked, still confused, but trusting in Sylek, and let his head drop back against the rest on the chair, looking up at Sulteth with a peaceful smile.

Sulteth looked back down into Jim's eyes and seemed delightedly caught off guard, smiling back warmly in response, and caressing the side of Jim's face with the back of his fingers.

Jim's cock suddenly came to life with a jolt of aching pleasure. 

Vibration. Heat. Suction. Squeezing caress. Penetrating tingle.

The shock of sensation was so quick and intense, Jim only had time for a short, sharp inhale, before his entire body went taut, his eyes rolled back, and long, soft, helpless moan poured out of him.

Whatever it was that Sylek put on him, it was like some sort of mechanical blow-job simulation device, and it worked so well, Jim wasn't sure and didn't care enough to even try to guess, how he even managed to make that analysis. 

The damn thing was so good at what it was made to do, that he was barely able to wonder what the hell it was for. 

Yet, somehow he did. 

Maybe he'd figure it out by the time he--

Oh.

Semen sample...

Jim barely had time to reach that conclusion before the wonderfully treacherous thing simulated the movement of a skillfully sucking mouth sliding away from the base of his totally hard cock--AGAIN. 

The pressure that moved up and down his length sent storms of battering tingles that layered sheets of tightening ache which flooded into his groin, ass-cheeks, and lower abdomen. 

On top of the squeezing and sucking, the damn thing was almost hot--and vibrating, and...pleasantly stinging? 

Was that a low-intensity electrical current under the vibrating?

He was done with being embarrassed. 

Now Jim knew what Sylek had been smirking about. 

Sneaky little fucking medic pervert. 

Um.  Brain BleachBrainbleach on that last tho--OH--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhh--oh---t. Yeah. That works too. 

He planted the weight of his upper body into his elbows, arching his spine away from the chair and thrusting his head back as his jaw went slack. 

The sound coming out of his open mouth was a splicing of moans, whimpers and vocal panting, which evolved into stifled moans and whimpers when he moved his bottom lip under his top teeth.

Warming---vibrating---tingling---sucking-

\--vibrating---tingling---squeezing---vibrating---tingling---caressing---vibrating---tingling---rushing---racing---vibrating---tingling---tightening---vibrating---tingling---aching---vibrating---tingling---releasing---sliding---vibrating---tingling---warming---vibrating---tingling---sucking---vibrating---tingling---squeezing---vibrating---tingling---caressing---vibrating---tingling---rushing---racing---vibrating---tingling---tightening---vibrating---tingling---aching---vibrating---tingling---releasing---sliding---vibrating---tingling---warming---vibrating---tingling---sucking---vibrating---tingling...

Jim's hands had flown to the sides of the headrest, gripping it tightly as his stomach muscles flexed instinctively and his legs used the restraining belts around them for leverage to thrust his hips forward in quick spasms. 

He licked and sucked his lips, moaning and whimpering helplessly in between panting and whining pleadingly.

And at the edges of his ears to the base of his skull was the deep, low murmurs of encouragement and praise from Sylek and Sulteth. 

He could feel one of Sylek's hands caressing the length of his inner thighs and his balls, and Jim unconsciously thrust into the touches, letting out soft grunts when he felt like he'd successfully moved into them. 

Sulteth had simply leaned as close to him as the chair would allow him, caressing different areas of Jim's face with the backs of  his fingers, which Jim would sometimes turn into and nuzzle restlessly or brush against with damp, swollen, open lips that his shallow breaths would escape from to dance across the Vulcan's skin.

Jim's body started to tremble, and he felt a full-blown pre-orgasm scream building in his chest.

The thought of his screaming reaching Sulteth's son, Sek'su, and making the Vulcan's son worry about him not only helped keep the potential sound from building---but caused it to completely vanish.

His eyes snapped open and he went ridged, the sensations from the device on him suddenly diminished to being ineffective.

Jim started shaking his head from side to side frantically as soon as Sylek's eyes met his. 

His breathing was now rapid with panic, and he tried to scoot away from Sylek and move himself out of the device. 

Before either Sylek or Sulteth could realize that Jim was in a state of terror, Jim realized that his hands were free and lunged forward to get a hold of the device and Sylek's hand that was holding it.

"Kroyka!" Jim cried out fearfully. "No sa-fu! No James Kirk sa-fu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being immediately after the posting of this one.


	18. Chapter 18

Sulteth had finally regained the presence of mind to grab Jim's shoulders and pull him back.

Jim turned to look at him desperately, shaking his head frantically from side to side and continuing to beg. 

"Kroyka! Kroyka! No sa-fu! No James Kirk sa-fu! Kroyka! Kroyka! No James Kirk sa-fu!" 

He twisted the lower part of his body violently to try to get the cylinder off him, transitioning from yelling to screaming through hopeless sobs. 

"NO SA-FU! NO SA-FU! NO JAMES KIRK SA-FU!"

Sylek had disengaged the extractor from Jim and moved to his side opposite of Sultuth. 

He captured Jim's head and held it firmly, forcing Jim to face him as his hands cradled his face.

Jim stopped struggling but looked up at Sylek with pleading eyes which were pouring tears. 

Rather than anger or disdain, Sylek's face was filled with worry and what Jim thought might be regret. 

He was making hushing sounds and telling Jim to relax, and he'd stopped what he'd been doing rather than finish forcing what he wanted from him, so Jim showed them that he understood what he was being told and reluctantly forced his body to ease back in the chair. 

Panting back threatening sobs, Jim waited, still looking Sylek in the eyes with desperation.

Sylek's thumbs were wiping gently at the tear streaks under Jim's eyes, and he was murmuring soothingly as he shook his head from side to side. 

He repeated the words Jim had been pleading, and moved his hand to briefly touch Jim's testicles then point to his own eye and then at his temple and finally at Jim's chest. 

The sample was just for the medical exam, not forced breeding.

Jim let his body go limp in the chair with relief, his head lowered back gently, but still cradled by gentle, reassuring hands, and he clenched his eyes shut before giving up to hysterical weeping. 

It had only lasted a brief few moments, but he had been pulled into a cocoon of warm arms, stroking hands, and shoulders pillowing his head. 

He must have lost consciousness slightly, or even fainted. 

Sulteth was holding him against his chest, Sylek was nowhere in the room. 

"Sylek?" He was only able to gasp the medic's name out voicelessly.

Sulteth's arms tightened around him briefly, and he began rocking Jim slightly, murmuring something that contained Sylek's name.

They were still there, Jim could still feel the ridiculous chair under him. 

Sylek must be getting the gas mask thing to give him another dose of tranquilizer. 

Couldn't imagine why. 

It wasn't like he needed it, or anything. 

Did he forget to mention he had a freakishly high metabolism. 

Sorry guys, my bad.

And then Sylek was back, and Jim realized that even though he felt safe with Sulteth, he felt frighteningly secure with Sylek. 

Maybe it was because Leonard was a doctor, and Sylek was a medic, and despite the difference in race, and okay, dispositions, they were a lot alike in many ways.

Okay, now that Jim was thinking of Leonard and how much he missed him, he was more than ready for another dose of tranquilizer. 

He felt Sylek touching him, but not trying to make him move off of Sulteth's chest, and felt the recognizable drinking straw against his lips.

The familiar smell made Jim feel like every cell in his body was straining towards the liquid that he started gulping down frantically. 

It was heavily sweet this time, instead of refreshingly sour the way he liked it, and he made a face after he'd taken in about half a liter and let go of the straw to breathe.

Jim heard Sylek chuckle softly and then murmur something like a question in an amused voice, and guessed he was musing out loud about Jim not liking the sweet taste. 

Sure that Sylek was looking at his face, Jim wrinkled his nose and scowled with his eyes still closed and shook his head as well as he could with it still resting on Sulteth's chest.

Sylek's warm laughter danced into Jim's ears, and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly in a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in the progress of being posted immediately after the posting of this one.


	19. Chapter 19

Jim started to doze, but came out of it when Sulteth's voice rumbled in the ear he had against the Vulcan's chest.

Sylek sounded like he was asking a question in response, and Sulteth murmured an answer in a strangely fond tone. 

When Jim opened his eyes again, Sylek was just reaching to caress Jim's face with the back of his fingers, his head tilted slightly as he looked at the human with a curious smile.

Jim smiled tiredly back at Sylek, let out an airy sigh and watched casually as the medic lifted one hand up, holding a small sealed sack with a pointed end that seemed to contain a milky liquid. 

Sylek's other hand pulled part of the point off and brought it to Jim's mouth, saying the same words as he had before giving him the nutrient fluid.

When Jim sucked on the end of the sack like he would a straw, a thick, oily, and almost tasteless liquid oozed into his mouth. 

He recognized it as a liquid protein-lipid supplement. 

Leonard had bullied him into drinking the exact same stuff after suffering a viral infection that kept him from being able to keep food down for three days.

Jim felt, rather than saw, the Vulcan medic's thumb stroking the side of his jaw gently until he'd emptied the sack, listening as Sylek occasionally murmured soft words to him. 

When he was done and could see Sylek moving to dispose of the empty container, he shut his eyes and felt himself starting to doze off again. 

He soon felt Sulteth lowering him back down in the chair again, but holding an arm over his chest loosely.

Rather than feeling more trapped, Jim felt increasingly more secure, the sugar from the nutrient drink clearing his mind a little, and the liquid protein supplement triggering chemical reactions in his body that quickly soothed his nerves. 

He simply inhaled quickly when he felt Sylek's hand blatantly caressing his cock, knowing the medic was simply trying to get him hard enough again to put the blow-job/semen-milker back on him. 

And it felt so easy, lying there with his eyes closed, giving what they wanted of him as if it were a perfectly natural thing to expect of him. 

Soft, whispery moans came up from his throat with each breath, and he could feel his cock pulse into full hardness against Sylek's moving fingers within just a few seconds.

Sylek and Sulteth's voices were drifting soothingly into his ears and flowing over is mind like a lazy summer rain. 

His hips jerked forward reflexively when the device came on and started vibrating, sucking, and squeezing his cock in a slippery caress. 

He let out an unrepentant groan, as though he were getting relief that he had long waited for, and cried out without inhibition when he felt a well-lubricated finger slide gently into his anus and press tenderly into his prostate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait a few minutes. I'm Copy/Pasting from the main document.


	20. Chapter 20

Sylek's touch had a wonderfully wicked skill behind it, as it worked in tandem with the blow-job simulator. 

Surges of concussive sensation emanating from Jim's prostate made it feel like each individual cell in his cock and groin were being blasted apart and reassembled in the same instant, with a multiplied, unstable mass. 

The blow-job device itself had already proven to be a force to reckon with. 

Each wave it created of fizzling, nerve-disruptive tingles, every lancing jolt of near-relief denied, flooded layer upon layer of almost-stinging sweetness which instantly solidified under their own saturating weight, and resonated together in a single note of imminent collapse.

Once again, his normal inclination to feel embarrassed and find some form of concealment had left him. 

Sylek and Sulteth were supposed to be doing this, as part of whatever weird-ass procedure they followed with captured humans such as himself. 

This was supposed to feel good to him, the device on his cock designed to generate sensations that would trigger his release. 

Getting him into the very state of arousal he was in, ironically, was their current mission within whatever larger mission they had.

There was no longer any need for him to struggle or strain towards the end. 

They would be relentless for him. 

He could stop treading the endless ocean of water and let himself sink to the solidity he'd been trying to reach himself on the surface, not drowning, but absorbing all that poured into him, until it flooded back out by its own force. 

His giving into self-indulgence would, in essence, be their success.

Jim's breathing was rapid and shallow through slack, parted lips. 

His face and body were flushed, blue eyes glazed and unseeing through widely dilated pupils. 

One hand had reached up and grasped the arm Sulteth had over his chest and blindly found his fingers to entwine with them. 

His other hand was resting over the hand Sylek was using to hold the extractor with. 

His muscles trembled and then spasmed as his groin stung with almost-pain, and air rushed out of his lungs in a yell---

When he regained consciousness, Jim felt his body held in strong arms and immersed waist-deep in very warm water. 

A crisp smell climbed up his nostrils with the heavy water vapor. 

Sulteth was holding him in a tub or tank or pool of disinfectant-treated water, while Sylek gently scrubbed him from head to toe with a soft exfoliating pad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait a few minutes. I'm Copy/Pasting the rest from the main document.


	21. Chapter 21

Jim managed to force his heavy eyelids open and found Sulteth's warm, inexplicably adoring gaze looking back down at him. 

He considered justifiably curling into a human ball of abject mortification when he realized that he must have passed out cold when he came. 

Looking up into Sulteth's affectionate and slightly concerned face settled him like an anchoring weight. 

He blinked lazily and stretched the corners of his mouth into a blissful smile.

Sulteth smiled broadly in response, letting out a low chuckle that sent tingles over Jim's skin. 

Sylek was instantly up by his head on the opposite side, brushing Jim's cheek with the backs of his fingers, and murmuring in a mix of delight, relief, and worry. 

The medic slid his fingers below Jim's jaw-line and pressed softly over the pulsing artery.

Feeling playful, and wanting Sylek to stop worrying over him, he inhaled deeply, and slowly pulled his body into a full, cat-like stretch.

Did they even know what a Terran cat was?

He felt Sulteth's hold start to tighten on him at first, and then shift to help him balance his weight. 

Sure enough, Sylek laughed softly along with Sulteth, reassured that his patient wasn't ill.

Once he felt like he'd stretched enough, Jim let his body droop back in Sulteth's arms. 

His eyes found Sylek's looking back at him with a bemused sort of wonder, but saw them travel along the length of his body only to have an even deeper worry darken his face. 

It proved a contagious darkness that clouded over the playful light in Jim's expression and sent a shadow of troubled alertness through Sulteth's eyes.

Jim let out a defeated sigh, drawing Sulteth's attention down on him. 

"Sy--lek!" The medic's name seemed to de-age into pre-adolescent years when Jim evoked it in the most pleading whine.

Sylek turned to face him again, a bit astonished that Jim seemed to desire his attention. 

He looked into Jim's face waiting uncertainly.

Jim blinked a couple of times, thoughts visibly turning in a desperate whirl. 

Finally, a sly smirk crept onto the corners of his lips. 

He glanced up at Sulteth and then fixed his eyes on Sylek just before filling his cheeks with air and thrusting out his abdominal muscles to the point of looking four months pregnant.

Sylek frowned, utterly perplexed at Jim's strange actions. 

Sulteth, on the other hand, burst out in helpless laughter. 

Sylek looked up at Sulteth as if his fellow shipmate had started losing his sanity, then looked back down again and murmured what sounded like a question.

Jim let the air out of his cheeks and relaxed his stomach. 

"Sylek--Kroyka." Jim murmured softly with an imploring look in his eyes.

Sulteth said something, and Sylek's expression went from confusion to disbelief. 

He moved to cup the side of Jim's face gently with one hand, asking a question that might have been to no one in the room at all.

Jim took advantage of the situation to put more ammunition behind his plea. 

He turned his head to nuzzle Sylek's palm. 

He murmured the word that he guessed meant 'relax'.

Sylek gasped softly and blurted out something that sounded to Jim like cursing. 

He caressed Jim's cheekbone with his thumb, almost as if trying to reassure himself that Jim was real. 

Sulteth was babbling a string of things, that Sylek finally seemed to nod in  acquiescence . 

A warmth was renewed in the medic's face as he smiled in mild amazement. 

A soft chuckle finally worked free from his throat, and he went back to scrubbing Jim's lower legs and feet.

Jim rested the side of his head against Sulteth's bicep,  receiving a brief squeeze against the strong, solid body and soft, reassuring murmurs. 

Sylek seemed to be taking his time, which was just fine with Jim, who was too comfortable to try denying to himself that he was drinking in every bit of the physical contact that he could. 

It wasn't like he could gain enough weight to make Sylek happy within the next few minutes or hours anyway...

By the time Sylek was done scrubbing his feet, though, Jim didn't know whether his brain or his body was closer to a purely liquid state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait a few minutes. I'm Copy/Pasting the rest from the main document.


	22. Chapter 22

Sulteth felt an incredibly strong surge of relief when the human in his arms finally began to open his almost luminescent blue eyes. 

He'd grown more and more concerned as the length of time increased after the unusual child had lost consciousness at the end of an intense release.

When the young human was fully awake, there was a heart-breaking look of pain in those beautiful eyes. 

For some reason which he couldn't easily guess, it quickly left, and the strangely enchanting creature in his arms claimed another portion of his heart by blinking like a content Selaht and then gazing up at him with a smile of genuine bliss.

The Vulcan soldier smiled fully, and let out a soft wave of laughter in a private moment of celebration.

Jaymz had remained unconscious through being carried to the medical bathing chamber, being taken in Sylek's arms while Sulteth took off his clothing, and while Sylek had carefully cleaned the sweat and oil from his face and upper body. 

Perhaps it had been because he was already weak from not eating enough, and hopefully because he seemed to have a startling ability to perceive that he was in no danger from them.

Sylek turned to look at him with a start and moved quickly to find out how their little treasure was feeling. 

He touched the side of the human's face tenderly with the backs of his fingers. 

"It's good to see you awake, finally. I was beginning to think I needed to take you back to the medical care ward to make sure you weren't becoming ill. Maybe I should have had you fed first, instead of going through the normal protocol. You were staying so calm, I wanted to get you through all that so you could rest and start gaining your full strength back." 

He moved his hand down to feel over their treasure's pulse line.

Sulteth felt a jolt of bitterness in his chest. 

The one time they'd brought aboard a newly apprehended human that was actually cooperative, they'd unintentionally caused him to weaken by trying to take advantage of his docile behavior. 

Perhaps they should have fed him as much as possible, allowed him to sleep awhile, and then eat again, before putting him through all this. 

Without having to discuss it between themselves, he and Sylek had both been wanting this Jaymz Kirk child to be as comfortable as they could make him before he slept.

Once again, their new child surprised them with his strange ease of adapting. 

He reached his limbs out towards both ends of his body like a waking Selaht cub. 

Sulteth reflexively tightened his hold so that Jaymz didn't fall, then he adjusted to help him balance. 

Jaymz additionally surprised him by going limp again in his arms, as if he truly enjoyed being held this way.

Sulteth and his comrades had always wished that the humans would make it easier on themselves and  forego the needless show of aggression and resistance. 

He had believed it would be easier. 

Now, though, as if a dream had passed into reality, he and Sylek were learning that having a human who wasn't determined to fight them didn't make their duties as easy as they'd imagined.

Exquisite eyes filled with hunger to be valued, and naked expectation of rejection had wrenched the strongest desire out of them to protect and care for Jaymz. 

Sulteth ached with the thought that this child could ever feel rejected for even a single moment. 

He wanted nothing more than to stay, for always and  immerse him in constant  reassurance that he would be cared for and cherished .

Jaymz fixed his eyes on Sylek, who was visibly worrying again about how underweight Jaymz looked. 

Sylek had laughed briefly, after watching Jaymz indulge in his leisurely movements, but his eyes quickly fell on the too easily seen ribs. 

The human's face soon wore the same solemnity in Sylek's expression. 

Sulteth frowned, worried that Jaymz would think Sylek was disapproving of him.

Jayms let out a loud sigh, and then called Sylek by name in the  insistent tone of a young child that wanted a parent's immediate attention.

Sylek turned to face him again, a bit astonished that Jaymz had addressed him in such an odd manner. 

He looked into Jim's face uncertainty .

Jaymz blinked a couple of times, thoughts visibly turning behind his desperate eyes. 

Finally, a sly smirk crept onto the corners of his lips. 

He glanced up at Sulteth and then fixed his eyes again on Sylek just before filling his cheeks with air and thrusting out his abdominal muscles to the point of looking the way a breeding female near half-term would.

Sylek frowned, utterly perplexed at the human's strange actions. 

Sulteth, on the other hand, burst out in helpless laughter, feeling a swell of deep love for this gift the universe had dropped into in their hands.

Sylek looked up at Sulteth, wondering if his fellow shipmate had started losing his sanity. 

He looked back down again and murmured, "What reason could he have for doing that?"

Jaymz let the air out of his cheeks and relaxed his stomach. "Sylek. Cease," he insisted softly with an imploring look at Sylek.

"He's trying to look fatter to make you happy," Sulteth said through breathy laughter.

Sylek went from being confused to entirely stunned. 

He moved to cup the side of the human's face gently with one hand, "He actually knew I was thinking that he was too thin?"

Jaymz turned his head to nuzzle Sylek's palm. "Relax," he almost seemed to be begging the Vulcan medic.

Sylek gasped softly, "Mother of Surak! He's learning our language just by listening to us!" 

He caressed the human's cheekbone with his thumb, almost as if trying to reassure himself that the child was real.

"I dare guess this child has learned or naturally finds meaning in people's  voices , eyes, and movement as much or more than in the words they choose to speak," Sulteth theorized out loud.

Sylek finally nodded in agreement after considering the soldier's explanation. 

Warmth was renewed in the medic's face as he smiled in mild amazement. 

A soft chuckle finally worked free from his throat, and he went back to scrubbing the child's lower legs and feet.

Jaymz rested the side of his head against Sulteth's bicep. 

Sulteth carefully drew him in his arms a little more tightly for a moment. 

"We'll make sure you gain your full strength, little one, in body, mind, and heart," he promised the human softly.

Sylek went back to washing Jaymz, bathing him in adoring touch as much as with water, which seemed just fine with the very comfortable human in their care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait a few minutes. I'm Copy/Pasting the rest from the main document.


	23. Chapter 23

Water sloshed, gurgled, and dribbled in the tank around them in a soothing orchestra.

Sylek seemed to hold whatever part of Jim's body he was washing with one hand while working the scrubbing pad over him with the other. 

He squeezed and rubbed Jim's skin gently the entire time.

Jim was very close to actual sleep when he felt slight tugging at his head. 

He didn't bother opening his eyes, knowing that it was Sylek trying to get at the leather cord binding his long hair. 

Sure enough, he heard a soft snap, probably from the cord being broken, and felt the tingle in his scalp as his hair fanned out naturally and floated on the surface of the water.

There was another onslaught of tingles that made the hairs on Jim' arms stand as Sylek poured handfuls of water onto the top of his head to get every strand of hair thoroughly wet.

More intense tingles followed when Sylek worked in the Vulcan equivalent of shampoo (which was more of a soap cream). 

The rinsing process brought on even more, stronger tingles that fired all the way down Jim's legs and seemed to echo back up to their place of origin.

Jim suddenly lunged forward with a loud semi-roar when an unexpectedly violent sneeze caused him to slam his face right into the side of Sulteth's damp, naked pectoral with a horrible flatulent noise. 

It was so sudden that he'd already dropped back limply into Sulteth's arms before the Vulcan could tighten his grip on him.

Another, less violent sneeze followed, just before Jim looked up into Sulteth's face with guilt-filled eyes and hurriedly splashed water onto the sneezed-on skin, rubbing over it vigorously with his hand to clean it. 

He felt his body begin bobbing rapidly in the water as the Vulcan was soon taken by a great fit of laughter.

Sylek hurriedly sloshed to the other side of Jim, turning his face with a gentle hand and asking a concerned question that Jim had no idea what the hell he was asking. 

Sylek was a medic that knew about humans, so he was probably asking if Jim was coming down with some sort of illness. 

Jim blinked at him contentedly and then grabbed at his nose and gave it a brief, fierce scratching. 

Sylek laughed softly and then turned to say something to Sulteth.

Jim watched Sylek climb the small stairway out of the tank and noticed with lazy amusement that the Vulcan medic was also fully unclothed. 

His heavy eyelids fell shut, despite his desire to take in more of Sylek's gorgeous form. 

He felt Sulteth moving through the water with him and carrying him up the stairs behind Sylek. 

The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly at the strange jolt of happiness that the air still felt warm on his skin even though he was wet.

After a few steps across the floor, Jim felt Sulteth lowering his body, just before his bare ass touched something soft and flat. 

The rest of his body was let down on what felt like some sort of cloth-covered bed. 

He struggled to make his eyes open and glanced down the length of his body. 

They had laid him down on something that reminded him of a massage table. 

A moment after that thought floated through his mind, he found himself being attacked from both sides with soft towels.

A stab of guilt gave Jim enough motivation and adrenaline to sit up quickly. 

His unexpected movement startled the two Vulcans into momentary stillness.

"I can do that myself." Jim caught a hold of the end of the towel that Sulteth was holding and pulled it out of his hands before the surprised Vulcan realized what he was going to do. 

He started scrubbing at his chest with the soft cloth, expecting his caretakers to leave this simple task to him and go put their clothes back on.

Sylek and Sulteth both had one of his wrists, and Sulteth was gently tugging the towel out of Jim's hold while Sylek was trying to coax him to lie back down with a light push on his shoulder.

Before the soft cloth was freed from his fingers, Jim clenched his fist closed, braced his body to stay sitting, and pulled the towel towards himself with an impish smile and shake of his head. 

He quickly found himself in a bear-hug against Sulteth's chest and having the towel easily removed from his clutches. 

Jim let out a boyish laugh and slumped against Sulteth with a lingering grin. 

He felt Sulteth's fingers gently stroking the skin of his arm and back, conveying his appreciation of Jim's playfulness before guiding him back down on the table.

Jim caught sight of a warmly grinning Sylek before his eyelids slid shut again. 

His body went completely slack, and he felt them softly brushing the towels against his skin again. 

He listened to the two Vulcans talking to each other in hushed tones, and let the sounds of their voices lull him into blissful thoughtlessness.

From the side that Sylek was standing, hands were suddenly pressing lightly on Jim's forearm, sliding over it with an unexpected slickness.

What? 

Jim clenched the muscles in his face and then pulled his eyelids open with a snap. 

He turned his head to look down at the arm that Sylek was rubbing at. 

With a wriggle, he freed his arm from Sylek's hands and brought it closer to his face to examine it. 

He moved it under his nose and sniffed. 

Nothing that he recognized, other than some nameless plant scent.

Sylek murmured something to him in an amused voice and then reached for his arm again, no doubt to finish his work on it.

Jim was still feeling playful, and with a defiant scowl, he grabbed Sylek's wrist with his other hand, and then quickly wiped the oily substance on his treated arm onto Sylek's.

Sylek had been so taken by surprise, that for a moment he could only stare at Jim with a confused frown.

Before Sylek had a chance to react, Jim decided to take further advantage of the situation and give the medic something to talk about at the dinner table. 

He sat up with his knees bent above the bed, wrapped his hands around the Vulcan's freshly oiled arm and started rubbing it enthusiastically.

Jim, of course, decided that it was the perfect time to employ his signature look of feigned innocence. 

"I'm sorry. I'm being a totally selfish asshole, even though you don't understand what an asshole is, or that I'm admitting to being one and trying to apologize for it. So I'll just show you my gratitude, and smear shit all over your arm like you so thoughtfully did for me."

In contrast to his rapid speech, Jim's hands glided with slow deliberate motions, fingers pressing gently into the skin of the incredulous Vulcan's still arm. 

The humming of a random tune followed Jim's short burst of babbling as he continued his combined physical and mental attack.

When he finished working oil from wrist to elbow as Sylek had done on him, Jim grasped the Vulcan's hand and pulled his arm into a vertical position which he held his own oiled arm next to. 

"See? Now we're official members of the very elite Brotherhood of the Greasy Arms Association." 

He turned to look directly up into Sylek's face, and saw the most alien adoration burning in the Vulcan's gaze.

Sylek took his his free hand to stroke the furthest side of Jim's face with a sort of reverence that would have been, had it not been for Leonard McCoy, entirely unknown to him.

Jim suddenly winced when he tried to swallow away the thick saliva that tickled his throat. 

He licked his lips out of reflex and then tried to swallow once more, wincing again even harder.

"Jaymz?" Sylek slid his hand under Jim's chin and gently lifted it up so that Jim faced him again.

Jim's smile faded into unexpected doubt that made his mouth go dryer than it already was, and before he could stop himself, licked his lips again. 

That didn't help much either and triggered another labored swallow.

Sylek let out an exasperated sigh and then leaned against the edge of the table with his free hand.

The expression of doubt on Jim's face collapsed into one of unmistakable shame. 

His chin dropped and he crumpled in on himself with a cut-off moan, wrapping one arm behind his thighs and covering his head with the other, forehead resting on a knee.

Shit. Just when he’d found a way to amuse Sylek, Jim’s body started making it known that the heat (and probably the lack of food in his system) was making it hard for him to stay hydrated. 

He was becoming more work for Sylek, instead of less.

"Jaymz!" Sylek gasped urgently, and moved to slide his arms around Jim's shoulders and head.

Jim leaned without hesitation into Sylek’s body, letting himself be gathered up against the Vulcan's lean warm chest. 

He tried to hide his face in the side of Sylek's neck when he felt the burn of tears spilling from his eyes, but they rolled quickly over the curve of his cheekbone and spattered heavily on the Vulcan's chest.

Fuck it. 

If he was going to make Sylek disgusted with him, he might as well do an epic job of it. 

Jim stopped fighting the sobs he was holding in and trembled in the strong Vulcan arms as they flooded out of him.

Hey dad! Not only am I a fuck up as a son, but as a prisoner as well! 

Not that it even matters to you now.

Sylek said and did nothing except hold Jim a little tighter, and gently caress the areas of Jim’s skin beneath his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait a few minutes. I'm Copy/Pasting the rest from the main document.


	24. Chapter 24

Jaymz quieted after a few moments, completely still except for his breathing.

Sylek thought he might have gone to sleep again, but then Jaymz turned his head and looked up at him with those incredible colored eyes. 

"Sylek---relax." Jaymz seemed to be pleading with him.

Is that what had started the child’s tears? 

Had Jaymz thought Sylek was upset? 

Well, in all honesty, he had been. 

He’d been upset that he might be forced to give Jaymz more aggressive medical care if his body kept trying to dehydrate so easily. 

Once Jaymz was at ease again, he was going to get another hydrating drink for him.

"Sylek," Jaymes addressed him again, body trembling slightly and eyes filling again with fresh tears, "relax?"

Maybe it wasn’t just because he knew he was upset.

Jaymz was giving more and more signs that he was actively seeking approval. 

With the exception of Amanda, no human had shown signs of wanting approval so early after apprehension. 

If Jaymz was so hungry for approval, perhaps the fear of disapproval was just as strong or stronger.

Was that what was causing him to look so broken now? 

Did Jaymz think he was upset with him for not being able to stay well? 

That would certainly make sense of how he was reacting to when Sylek was obviously troubled on his behalf.

How could he use that theory to help put Jaymz at ease?

He looked down at Jaymz, smiling warmly as he wiped the child’s tears away with his thumb, and shushed him softly. 

"Sylek relax, Jaymz relax?" he asked with a soothing tone.

Jaymz blinked, looking as if he was trying to decide if he’d understood what Sylek was trying to communicate. 

He seemed to guess that he had and nodded his head, his expression taking on a bit more confidence.

Sylek’s smile broadened, his eyes fixed on Jaymz’s, while he stroked the child’s face and long wet hair with his fingertips. 

"Good," he murmured to Jaymz approvingly.

Jaymz’s eyes seemed to flicker with more intensity in his gaze. 

His expression tensed the slightest bit as he seemed again to be trying to figure something out. 

"Jaymz? Good?" His eyes searched Sylek’s face for something specific.

The medic blinked in disbelief. 

A short, startled laugh leaped out of his throat, and he cradled one side of the child’s face in his palm. 

With an affirming nod, he spoke to Jaymz in open adoration. 

"Yes. Jaymz, good. Jaymz, good." 

He looked down into Jaymz’s eyes and stroked the curve of his cheekbone with a gentle thumb.

Jaymz was searching Sylek’s face briefly. 

"Yes?"

Again, Sylek nodded, brushing the edge of Jaymz’s bottom lip softly. 

"Yes. 

Good. 

Jaymz, good." 

He pulled Jaymz against his chest a little more tightly with the arm he was holding him with.

Jaymz shifted so that his weight rested as fully against Sylek’s body as possible, essentially burying himself in Sylek’s hold.

Sylek chuckled softly and moved his hands to caress Jaymz’s arms and back wherever he could reach, murmuring reassurances into Jaymz’s hair.

"Jaymz good…Jaymz good--"

Jaymz closed his eyes and let out a little sigh of contentment before letting himself simply melt in Sylek’s arms.

The Vulcan was more than happy to go on holding this little human jewel for a little while longer. 

It was his job to take care of Jaymz and the other humans and make them feel safe, anyway. 

He rested his chin carefully on the top of Jaymz’s head until he heard the sound of Jaymz struggling to swallow.

Very carefully, he pulled Jaymz away from him slightly and looked down into is face until the oxygen-rich colored eyes opened and fixed on him. 

"Jaymz relax?  Sylek---" he pointed towards a door port and then made the motion of holding something he was drinking from and then touched Jaymz on the chest with his index finger.

Jaymz only took a moment to nod, and then surprise Sylek yet again.

"Yes. Jaymz relax." He smiled shyly after struggling down another swallow.

Sylek pressed his lips briefly against Jaymz forehead and murmured an approving, "Good," before lowering Jaymz back down on the table.

Jaymz’s swallowing was becoming continual now, but he was looking up, trustingly, as Sylek took a few steps back before turning to head for the next room and get more hydration fluid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-23-2019: Okay, it's nearly 1:00 a.m. PST (Seattle WA, USA). I'm going to catch some ZZZ and then post more chapters after about six hours.


	25. Chapter 25

Jim looked up at the ceiling after Sylek disappeared from view and let out a soft huff of indecision.

One thousand-one…one thousand-two…one thousand-three…one thousand-four-get it!

That was as far as Jim got before sitting up and looking for something to occupy himself with until Sylek came back. 

He very easily spotted the little drawer built into the table/bed he was on that was pulled open enough for him to also spot the bottle which he guessed was the oil Sylek had been trying to put on him.

Closing his thumb and forefinger on either side of the bottle, Jim pulled it up and held it in front of him, turning it in his hands with a  child-like fascination. 

With a slight frown of confusion, he tried to unscrew it and then pulled at the top. 

Neither attempt opened it.

He squirmed as his concentration grew, brought his right leg up towards his chest and slid his left foot under it so that he could rest his right forearm on his knee and examine the bottle better.

There was a small pin-hole in the side of what he guessed was the cap, but nothing came out of it when Jim tipped the bottle to the side the hole was on. 

When his fingers had rolled the bottle upside-down with the hole aimed in his direction, a small drop of the oil leaked out.

Encouraged, Jim leaned the bottle the opposite way, keeping it upside-down, and then back towards himself. 

Success! 

A small stream of the substance poured across the fingertips of his free hand.

As he was moving a thumb around in the mineral-oil like substance, heavy footsteps and Vulcan male voices approached. 

They entered the door port on the side opposite of the one Sylek had vanished through a moment ago.

The two owners of the footsteps seemed to be a  soldier and a medic or some non-soldier personnel that Jim hadn’t seen until now. 

Jim was still feeling too drained and relaxed to react with more than a curious glance, and a shy smile, before returning his attention to the simplicity of the emollient and its container.

The two unfamiliar Vulcans slowed to a halt before reaching the table Jim was on. 

They looked at each other with wordless questions on their faces. 

After the few moments long enough to conclude that, yes, they were both seeing the same thing, they approached Jim cautiously, but with intense curiosity practically radiating off of them.

The slightly smaller Vulcan, who was dressed in non-combative clothing, curled his fingers under a tangle of Jim’s long wet hair, moving it to rest over his shoulder, and then touched the back of his fingers to the curve of Jim’s jaw.

Jim was finally feeling at ease enough that he simply followed the impulse to move into the gentle touch, like a pleased cat. 

He flinched and jerked his head around, eyes wide and anxious, when the Vulcan touching him gasped. 

Once he recognized the look of delighted astonishment on the Vulcan’s face, Jim relaxed again with another shy smile. 

He tilted his head with a little hum of pleasure to allow the fingertips better access as they continued exploring down his throat.

Just as his eyes were starting to flutter closed, Jim felt the small bottle he’d been holding start to slip out of his fingers. 

His body jolted slightly, bringing him fully alert again to find the larger, soldier Vulcan carefully trying to take the bottle from him. 

Jim decided that he was probably going to drop the bottle anyway if his friend kept trying to put him to sleep, so he simply let his eyes close and relinquished his toy with a soft sigh.

The corner of Jim’s mouth curved faintly into a content smile when he heard both of his companions letting out soft chuckles of amusement. 

His eyes fluttered open for a moment when he felt a hand press lightly above his right ankle and slide up his calf. 

A moment after he felt it sliding, slick with oil, back down, he yanked his foot away with an undignified squawk and then let out an even more undignified giggle as he protectively covered the side of his freshly tickled foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-23-2019 8:15 a.m. PST: To those who have been patiently waiting, sorry for taking so long. I slept longer than expected and then had to get some caffeine in my system before I could do anything that required thinking.


	26. Chapter 26

Sylek came in, not only with a canister of hydrating solution but also with a bowl of soup which he hoped he could coax Jaymz into eating.

One of the soldiers and the newest medical assistant aboard was there with Jaymz.

Jaymz was sitting up, one leg tucked underneath the other, and clutching at one of his feet with a playful smirk.

"Are you torturing my little treasure here?" Sylek asked the others teasingly, the smile on his face giving away the fact that he didn’t think that for a moment.

"Not intentionally," the soldier answered with an amused grin, "I accidentally touched a sensitive spot while I was putting oil on his foot."

Sylek chuckled, "I don’t know if I should warn you about his possible method of revenge," he said as he put the bowl down at the end of the table furthest away from where Jaymz gathered himself. 

He shook the canister before opening it and fixed a drinking siphon in it. 

Sliding the palm of one hand against one of Jaymz’s shoulders, he waited for the child to turn his head towards him to offer the fluid.

Jaymz only mildly surprised Sylek when he looked up into the medic’s face with a very enthusiastic smile. He smiled back at Jaymz in response, holding the canister up to his mouth.

No longer being held down or exhausted from emotional release, Jaymz brought a hand up and tried to take the canister himself.

Sylek shook his head, pulled Jaymz hand down gently with his free hand, and then held the drinking siphon to Jaymz’s lips.

Jaymz relented easily, parting his lips and taking the drinking siphon into his mouth.

"He’s so well behaved," the soldier commented with a slightly mystified gaze, "was he already trained before we brought him aboard?"

After the first swallow, Jaymz worked to get the rest of the solution out of the canister with an almost alarming eagerness.

"No,"  Sylek answered through the sudden resurfacing questions in his mind that he had been putting aside as he cared for Jaymz. 

"I think this initially came about because he was worried for one of his comrades and thought cooperating with us would raise his chances of staying with him. After that, it was a matter of his being intelligent enough to see that we had no desire to harm him or his friend."

Sylek sighed, glancing down at Jaymz’s hip and felt a new unease about what the next day might be like. 

"He’s also mal-nourished, although we haven’t figured out why. Seksu tried to feed him when we first found him, but he only wanted fluids, however, he’s not retaining them normally because he hasn’t been eating enough solid food. I’m a little worried that he might become less cooperative when he gains normal strength back."

"I can straighten his hair while you feed him," the assistant medic offered sympathetically.

Sylek smiled gratefully and let go of Jaymz hand so that he could reach in the small drawer for a de-tangling implement, which he handed to the fellow medic. 

"Thank you. I’ve wanted him to be able to sleep as soon as possible, but I figured the rest of the crew was having the usual struggle with the others we apprehended."

"You figured incorrectly," the soldier glanced over at Sylek grimly but softened his expression when the exquisite human male moved his leg closer to him, making it easier to spread the oil onto his skin.

"Oh?" Sylek gave the soldier his complete attention then, only to discover his ship-mate had fallen under Jaymz’s unintentional spell.

After a moment of silence, the soldier remembered Sylek’s prompting and frowned with concentration as he tried to explain while he indulged in touching a cooperative human. 

"The others are having nearly twice the usual struggle with this catch." He looked down to where his hands glided over the male’s warm limb. "It’s almost as though every member of the crew was chosen for their fierceness."

Sylek nodded, "I was having that impression earlier." 

He set the canister to rest in the open drawer when Jaymz had stopped drinking, then he retrieved the bowl and took a hold of the spoon in it.

Once again, Jaymz reached up, trying to take hold of the spoon and bowl.

Sylek pulled them both out of his reach and shook his head.

  
Jaymz persistently reached again and babbled  excitedly , "Awey kenfeyed maheysyluf!"


	27. Chapter 27

Sylek kept the bowl and spoon out of Jaymz’s reach, shaking his head again. 

"Cease, Jaymz. Cease," he instructed gently.

Jaymz still wasn’t giving up.

"Jaymz!" He motioned with his hands pointing towards his chest.

Again, Sylek shook his head, although he was smiling with amusement. 

It was clear enough to him that Jaymz was trying to be helpful and not disobedient. 

"No. Sylek feeds Jaymz."

Jaymz was immediately concentrating, obviously trying to formulate what was just said to him. 

Again, he moved his hands forward, holding them palms-up, in more of an appeal than insistence. 

"Jaymz feeds Jaymz." The look on the child’s face was expectant, not defiant.

The soldier froze, attention locking on Jaymz in astonishment once again. 

"Does he know what he’s saying?"

"Undoubtedly," Sylek murmured under his breath to the soldier and then turned his attention back to his charge. 

"No, Jaymz. Cease," he shook his head slowly, but continued to speak in a quiet, affectionate tone, "Vulcans feed Jaymz."

Jaymz’s expression clouded with confusion, and he actually brought his hands down to rest at his sides on the towel-covered table. 

His eyes seemed to search around the room for something, and then he finally looked into Sylek’s eyes again. 

"Vulcans feed Jaymz?" 

The idea appeared to be perplexing Jaymz greatly, but he didn’t seem as though he wanted to fight against it.

Sylek thought it was safe now to bring the bowl up near Jaymz’s chest. 

"Yes," he reassured softly, "Vulcans feed Jaymz." 

He scooped some of the soup into the spoon and held it next to Jaymz’s mouth 

"Eat, Jaymz."

Jaymz was still staring into Sylek’s face as if he were trying to understand the mysteries of the universe. 

A moment later, he blinked and glanced down at the spoon full of soup, leaning forward slightly as he opened his mouth while keeping his hands down at his sides cooperatively.

Sylek let out a breathy laugh of relief and slipped the spoon past Jaymz lips. 

"Yes, Jaymz," he murmured warm approval. 

When Jaymz had closed his mouth over the spoon, Sylek pulled it back out carefully, finding all the soup on it cleaned off. 

"Good, Jaymz." 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the wet hair just above Jaymz’s ear. 

"Good, Jaymz," he whispered with adoration.

When Sylek pulled back, he found Jaymz looking at him with alert, contemplative eyes. 

He watched the child’s face as he slowly chewed the mouthful of soup and then swallowed it down. 

Nothing in his expression gave any hint that the soup was unpleasant at all, so Sylek filled the spoon again.

Jaymz continued to eat for Sylek without any further protests.

The soldier moved over to the other side of the table, next to Sylek so that he could work on Jaymz’s other leg. 

"He must really be hungry," he babbled as he spread oil on Jaymz’s leg. 

"I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a human accepting food so willingly until they’ve nearly starved themselves."

"He’s not really acting as though he’s suffering from hunger," Sylek mused out loud. 

"It seems more a matter of him being starved for approval," the medic swallowed a lump in his throat at a tragic notion in his mind, "and affection, of all things." 

As soon as the words spilled from his lips, clarity seemed to manifest in his mind. 

This beautiful little creature was so ill-cared for by his own people that his natural inclination for survival was diminishing.

"That’s very hard to believe," the soldier said grimly as he kneaded and stroked the human’s lower leg. 

"He has to be the most beautiful human male I’ve ever seen."

"He’s also one of the most submissive." 

Sylek almost wished he wasn’t. 

"Until I’d seen it on my first assignment, I didn’t fully believe the warnings that the more aggressive ones captured try to brutalize and ostracize the ones that first submit to us. 

It didn’t occur to me, until now, that it might be an excepted behavior in his society."

"That does make sense of their actions in a perverse sort of way," the soldier murmured solemnly. 

His heart felt like it was being squeezed in his side when he looked up to find Jaymz smiling at him peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for affeine!


	28. Chapter 28

Sylek was troubled by the way Jaymz seemed to struggle with swallowing the last few spoonfuls of soup being fed to him. 

He was encouraged, though; Jaymz didn’t stop and refuse to finish. 

It was rather touching, actually, how Jaymz would look at what remained in the bowl and, with a deep breath, summon enough will to force the next portion down. 

Always, he would look up afterward, seeking approval in Sylek’s expression, shyly smiling in relief when he found it.

After setting the bowl out of the way, Sylek gave Jaymz a little more of the hydrating solution before helping him to lie back. 

His heart sank when Jaymz‘s face contorted with pain and he twisted onto his side and clutched the middle of his abdomen. 

He wondered if he should retrieve a medical scanner or simply roll the table with Jaymz on it straight to the medical observation facility.

Jaymz seemed to relax again after his abrupt change in position.

Sylek leaned down and gently laid a hand on the human's shoulder. 

"Jaymz?" he asked worriedly. 

Now he was wondering if there was some other problem that he would have to identify which might be preventing Jaymz from being able to eat normally.

Jaymz frowned in concentration, then took Sylek's hand from his shoulder and placed it at the center of his abdomen. 

"Tight," he gasped the explanation out softly.

Sylek found himself feeling like he'd just been dropped into a pool of cold water.

"How did he learn that word?" the medical assistant was staring at him in stunned awe.

Sylek moved his free hand to the edge of the bed where he could lean on it rather than fall on top of Jaymz. 

He smiled a little sadly. "When we had to search them all for weapons--in their anal cavities," he murmured regretfully. 

"I said it when I could barely get my first finger joint past his muscular ring." 

He adjusted his balance so that he could move his free hand to stroke the side of Jaymz’s head with his palm. 

"He was being so cooperative, not looking at us with even the slightest hint of anger, not even tensing up at all at being breached. It was like he sensed our intent to care for him, whether he fully realized it or not."

"He figured the word out just from hearing you saying it that one time?" 

The soldier was tentatively applying oil on the places he could reach, looking a bit enviously at Sylek’s hand being clutched so remorselessly by the beautiful alien.

Sylek managed to pull his attention away from the content looking human. 

In order to give the full effect to his next words, he locked eyes with the soldier. 

"That isn’t nearly as impressive as when he started begging us not to use his seed for breeding when we were using the extractor on him."

"How did he learn the words to do that?" 

The assistant medic was persistently trying to comb out Jaymz’s hair despite the unhelpful changes of position he was having to adjust to.

Moving the backs of his fingers in small circles against the back of Jaymz’s neck rewarded him with a pleased sigh. 

"The Second Commander’s youngest taught him the words father and son, and he contrived a simple sentence to say that he didn’t want to be forced to sire offspring."

"How did you answer him?" 

The young medical assistant was entranced by Sylek’s account.

"I used hand motions to let him know that the sample was only going to be used for the medical exam." 

He moved the thumb of his other hand gently back and forth over Jaymz’s stomach and was answered with the human’s hands sliding around his forearm more securely.

"How did you know he understood?" 

The medical assistant had been combing the same strand of detangled hair for a handful of moments by then.

Sylek looked down at Jaymz again as the memory played out in his mind. 

"He stopped crying and simply waited for the procedure to be completed." 

There was no way to convey the feeling of reverence for the way Jaymz had given himself over to them, on his own, days before he would even begin any training.

"He was crying?" 

The young soldier’s eyes seemed to color with slowly growing horror at the idea.


	29. Chapter 29

It took a few moments for Sylek to answer. 

"The idea of children being brought forth that way understandably frightened him a great deal." 

He was proud that their little Jaymz would care of other lives not yet come to pass, and yet it saddened him that he would fear such an act from them. 

He looked down at the human drifting back to sleep contentedly, still entrapping his hand, albeit loosely.

"That’s a terrible thing to believe we’d even consider doing. 

No wonder they fight us so hard in the beginning," the soldier said softly.

Jaymz let out a startled gasp and flinched backward slightly when the soldier started oiling his groin area. 

Although his eyes fluttered open briefly, they closed, as Jaymz let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper and relaxed completely again.

"Carefully, my friend," Sylek admonished in a whisper, "He might be a little tender." 

He glanced at the soldier with an amused, but sympathetic smirk.

The soldier returned the smirk, and nodded his understanding, then seemed to have an idea possessing his mind. 

"Did he show any sign of feeling pleasure when he released?"

Sylek looked down again at Jaymz, searching for any change in the human’s expression as the young soldier continued caressing his sensitive organs. 

His smirk softened into an adoring smile. 

"I would have watched him ceaselessly, were I able to." 

He met the soldier’s eyes again, unrepentant pleasure in his recount. 

"His release threw him into unconsciousness."

"I don’t think I’m going to have the fortune of seeing him like that this day," the soldier said with a noticeable hint of envy in his voice. "He must be too exhausted now for his body to respond normally." 

Out of concern and sympathy, he moved his hand around to work on treating Jaymz’s back.

Ironically, Jaymz quickly responded to the change in touch. 

He let out a soft groan of pleasure and relinquished Sylek’s arm to turn all the way onto his stomach. 

To their combined amusement, he squirmed closer to the side that Sylek and the soldier were on.

Sylek’s hand and arm had been left to drape across Jaymz’s back at the waist. 

He was yet again too amazed by Jaymz’s show of contentment with them, that he didn’t think to move to allow the soldier to finish with the oil. 

He found, only a few short moments later, that the soldier had walked behind to the other side of him and was starting on Jaymz’s back.

For a few moments, Sylek watched the soldier's hands move skillfully over Jaymz's skin. 

His eyes drifted down the human’s back to the inviting half-globes of flesh below Jaymz’s waistline and noticed that they’d been missed. 

He held his hand out to the soldier for the oil and poured some into his palm, then handed the bottle back. 

After rubbing his palms together, he brought them down on Jaymz’s back just below the waist and slid them over the fleshy mounds.

Jaymz reacted instantly with an airy little hum of appreciation and secretive smile. 

He punctuated his noise of enjoyment with a loud sigh and seemed to sink down as his muscles relaxed further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-23-2019 8:50 a.m. PST: Um, it might be a few longer moments for the next chapter to get posted. I think I need to go hunt something down for breakfast.


	30. Chapter 30

Although he’d been looking intently down at Jaymz, Sylek caught the movement of the soldier’s head turning in his direction. 

He glanced up and found both the soldier and the medical assistant smirking at him.

"Perhaps his responses depend more on who, precisely, is touching him," the soldier murmured with warm amusement.

Sylek stared at the soldier in mild shock. 

"I—no," he stammered in denial with a nervous laugh, then looked down again and watched his own fingers gliding freely to the crease at the human’s upper legs. 

"He’s very intelligent and very perceptive. He understands we wish to care for him. "

Jaymz chose that particular moment to make a sound that was something between a moan and a whimper. 

He parted his lips and began breathing in quick, airy puffs. 

His muscles remained relaxed, but watching him made it easy to see the hints that his body was becoming more energized with arousal.

"Even so," the soldier said as if in a mild trance, "it is still quite an amazing thing to behold when he behaves already as though he feels his home is here with us."

Before he had time to rationalize that it probably might not be a wise idea, Sylek reached an index finger to brush it softly down the center of a neglected-looking cleft.

A louder, longer whimper broke free from Jaymz’s throat. 

It was tight with the distinct note of pleading.

Denial brought to an abrupt end, Sylek felt compelled to respond to Jaymz’s signals. 

His hands moved purposefully, fingers slipping between the divide of soft human flesh, one finding and gently pressing on the tender ring. 

It was critical, Sylek reasoned to himself, for Jaymz to learn that none of his needs would be ignored.

The inner muscles of Jaymz’s thighs twitched the slightest bit, and a whispery moan of anticipation floated from the beautiful pink mouth.

A pleasant tingle raced up Sylek’s spine, and he pressed his finger with new confidence, into the center of soft, puckered flesh, forcing it to sink deep into the warm tightness.

Jaymz let his breath out in a long, shuddering sigh. 

A brief ripple seemed to pass through his body, before he moved his legs further apart with an amusing squirm, and relaxed completely again. 

His breathing slowed and deepened with an occasional soft groan of satisfaction.

At the edges of Sylek’s vision, the soldier was gliding over the surface of Jaymz’s back with one hand, and reaching to give the medic a supportive squeeze on the shoulder with the other. 

"It would seem I was wrong," the soldier murmured with approval. "He doesn’t simply prefer your touch. It’s more like he has a distinct craving for it."

Sylek didn’t need to look to see the approving smiles on his comrades’ faces. 

He smiled as well, not letting his attention leave Jaymz for a moment. 

His finger traveled insistently deeper into the yielding softness. 

He noticed, privately this time, that little ring of muscle was opening to him much more readily now, invitingly almost. 

He let the thumb of his other hand caress the smooth roundness outside affectionately.

Jaymz began a ceaseless string of soft, short moans with each breath. 

His hips began a slight rocking motion and he clutched the cloth spread beneath him in his fists, twisting and pulling at it in his growing restlessness. 

His voice rose and quavered when Sylek started working the invading finger in and out of him in a slow, careful rhythm. 

A cry tore out of Jaymz when the sensitive node of his prostate was found, at the same time he had pushed up with his hands, raising his head and upper torso from the table.

All three Vulcans simultaneously let out a soft gasp. 

The impact of what Jaymz had just felt coursed straight up into their own nervous systems through where they touched him.

It took Sylek a moment for Jaymz’s frantic whimpers to register in his briefly overwhelmed mind. 

He realized he had stopped moving and left his helpless Jaymz, closed eyes and trembling muscles, panting loudly as he waited in frustration. 

As soon as he’d recovered enough, he quickly resumed moving his hand so that his finger could press firmly into the node again. 

He was ready for the next onslaught of sensation that flared from Jaymz, swallowing down a moan of his own and trying to remain focussed on what he was doing.


	31. Chapter 31

Jaymz cried out two more times, and then could only let out loud shaky moans each time Sylek’s finger pressed the ideal region.

"Mother of Surak--" the soldier gasped, "I understand now what you meant earlier, about watching him ceaselessly."

Sylek was panting harshly, working his hand as quickly as he dared.

Humans were more fragile than Vulcans, and Jaymz felt as if his body might never have been touched in this manner, as much as he seemed to be enjoying it.

Sylek shook his head urgently, and wet his lips, "This shouldn’t be drawn out, for as much as we’d all probably like it to be. He’s already weak. I can’t risk straining his body further. He has to be made to release soon." 

His own body had started trembling with the effort of containing his strength, and the battering of sensation from Jaymz.

Before they completely realized it, the power of Jaymz’s sensations had wrenched all their minds open to him and to each other. 

They became aware of it when a sharp sting of fear bolted up their arms and surged down their backs. 

Soldier and medical assistant looked to Sylek as if to see any sign that what they’d just felt had been shared by him as well.

Sylek looked down to find that Jaymz had dropped his head down slightly as if to hide his face, but his pained whimpers told everything. 

"Good, Jaymz," he murmured in praise while moving his free hand to stroke the small of the human’s back tenderly. "Yes, Jaymz. Good."

The other two Vulcan’s picked up on Sylek’s intent and began caressing Jaymz along his back and arms. 

"Yes, Jaymz. Good." They murmured soothingly along with the senior medic.

Almost instantly, the crackle of fear from Jaymz seemed to vaporize from existence, and the coil of his arousal wound rapidly tighter.

Sulteth and the First Commander chose that moment to enter the room, drawn by the unusual noises they had heard as they’d been passing.

Jaymz chose the moment immediately after that to tense every muscle up in his body and start making a tremulous whining sound in his throat before flinging his head back and letting out a shriek.

The Vulcan’s tending to Jaymz let out startled moans and struggled to keep their balance as their glazed eyes refused to focus for a brief moment.

Gasping harshly, Jaymz was stretching his back in an arc away from the table. His muscles spasmed, and his gasps were mixed with choked off groans of pleasurable relief.

With an impressive amount of will, Sylek regained his senses and resumed the lead of chanted praises and reassurance. 

He felt the overwhelming bliss ease into satisfied euphoria, and then contented exhaustion. 

He carefully pulled out of Jaymz’s body after he felt nothing but relaxed muscles and peaceful stillness.

Sulteth moved swiftly and acquired a disinfectant cloth from a nearby storage compartment and offered it to Sylek.

Sylek took the small cloth and used it to clean his hand before tossing it in a disposal receptor. 

He watched as the First Commander moved to stand at where Jaymz’s head was resting, and touch the side of the sleeping human’s face gently.

The corner Jaymz’s mouth twitched, and he let out a quick sigh as if to convey approval of the touch.

Sylek glanced down at Jaymz’s face, relaxed and somehow radiant. 

He looked back up to see that even the First Commander was easily lost in instant admiration of this little treasure’s beauty.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you well," Sulteth placed a hand on Sylek’s upper arm.

It was then that Sylek realized he was trembling. 

He willed himself back to steadiness and looked up at Sulteth. 

"His thoughts and emotions are very focussed and very potent," he admitted with more than a little embarrassment.

"Why was he afraid when you were pleasuring him?" The young medical assistant asked as would an innocent child.

"They start out believing that it’s wrong to allow themselves to feel pleasure at the hands of those native to other worlds," the First Commander recited the answer as if he’d repeated many times in the past.

The medical assistant and youngest soldier looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Why did he stop being afraid when we started reassuring him that he was being good?" 

He was too overwhelmed by such an enigma to consider facing reprimand for his contradiction of an elder and superior officer.

The First Commander turned to look at Sulteth in amazement. 

"Why did he stop being afraid, then?"

A thought from earlier rose to the surface of Sylek’s thoughts, prompting him to retrieve the unfinished container of hydration solution. 

"His submissive nature might have been something that was recognized in him by his own people." 

The medic moved to stand next to the First Commander.

"In what way would that be connected?"

The First Commander was entirely interested in finding a step closer to solving the puzzle which was the Terran race.

"The humans brutalize any of the first of their own that begin moving towards cooperative behavior with us." 

Sylek reached a hand to Jaymz’s shoulder and squeezed it gently to try and rouse him. 

"I’ve been considering the possibility that it may not be as simple as coercion against us directly, but against submissive behavior itself."

"I wonder if that could be the reason he was saying that his--," Sulteth checked himself, remembering how uncontrollably upset Jaymz had become when he seemed to be saying he had no father, "that he did not have a family sire."

That thought had not actually occurred to Sylek until it was proposed just then. 

He nodded his agreement grimly. 

"And why he hasn’t acted particularly interested in food when he’s visibly suffering starvation."

"Ostracised from his family--" 

The First Commander breathed out in quiet horror. 

Without thinking, he stepped back, so that Sylek could give the human something to drink.

Sylek bent down. 

"Jaymz," he called clearly with a light shake to his shoulder. 

To his shock, Jaymz contorted the features of his face and whined disapprovingly. 

He found himself feeling great relief immediately after his initial reaction, and tried again, a little more firmly. 

"Jaymz!"

Again, Jaymz’s face contorted into an expression of extreme distaste, and his whine was actually part growl this time. 

In addition, Jaymz slid his left arm up by the back of his head, then flipped the entirety of his slightly damp long hair over his face like a golden satin tassel. 

He punctuated his action with a childish grunt of defiance.

Still bent over Jaymz, Sylek looked down at the human, utterly vexed.

Starting out as harsh wheezing, Sulteth’s laughter erupted and instantly infected the other Vulcans in the room. 

"So much for submissiveness and cooperative behavior!"


	33. Chapter 33

Sylek sighed with a wry smirk. 

"Laugh while you can," he warned slyly, "before my two assistants here arrived, he was trying to reciprocate the oil treatment I was giving him before l left to get him more fluids."

One of Sulteth’s eyebrows flinched upward. 

"He was trying to oil you?" 

Sulteth tried to imagine a thing no human had ever been so bold to do. 

If it weren’t for his experience with Jaymz so far, he wouldn’t have been able to.

Sylek rolled his eyes and smiled grudgingly. 

"He succeeded," he confirmed as he held out his still freshly oiled arm for examination.

Sulteth looked to see for himself, the other eyebrow rising to meet it’s counterpart. 

"You might want to avoid lying face-down anywhere near him while you’re still unclothed." 

He suppressed a full smile, but his eyes danced with mischief.

Sylek spared his friend a half-hearted glare and then turned his attention back to Jaymz. 

"Jaymz?" 

He lifted the hair away from Jaymz’s face. 

"Jaymz drink?" 

He held the container where it could be seen easily by the spent human...if he managed to look.

James responded quickly to Sylek’s softly spoken appeal and opened his eyes half-way, offering a welcoming smile upon seeing him. 

He lifted his head lethargically, shifting his arms with a visible effort to where he could push himself up from the table.

Sulteth moved gracefully to get a hold of Jaymz under his shoulder joints and turn him over slightly. 

"He should probably have the remains of his release cleaned off of him before it dries," he said casually to the young medical assistant.

Jaymz was held on his side, his head resting back against one of Sulteth’s strong, solid arms while he finished drinking what was left in the container which Sylek held for him. 

He scowled slightly when the medical assistant started wiping him clean with the pressed fiber cloths but returned his attention to emptying the canister.

There was a faint scent of the food that drew Sulteth’s attention to where Sylek had placed the empty bowl. 

"Did you feed him already?" 

The note of disbelief in his voice was completely understandable.

"With the way he kept falling asleep, I thought it was prudent to attempt it, at the least," Sylek answered with a casual twitch of his shoulder, but he didn’t succeed very well at concealing how pleased he was.

The First Commander seemed as though he was going to ask something as well, but got a look into Jaymz's face now that he was more awake.

"Mother of Surak," the First Commander murmured in amazement. "I see now why your son was so enthusiastic about this child’s eyes."

Jaymz’s head turned, said eyes fixing on the First Commander, and then seeking Sulteth. 

"Seksu?"

The First Commander started slightly, eyes widening in consternation. 

"Expanding oasises! Did he actually know what I spoke of?"

"Seksu good," Sylek reassured Jaymz quickly, recognizing the sudden worry in the human’s expression. 

"He knows some of our words," he addressed the ship’s commander, but with a faint hint of pride in his voice.

"And he knows how to use them creatively!" the youngest soldier added eagerly. "He told Sylek that his stomach was full by saying it was tight!"

Jaymz’s eyes pulled open just then for the sake of fixing a stare of ire at the young soldier.

"Congratulations," Sylek said teasingly, "you’ve now become the second person on this entire vessel to make him feel offended in our language." He smirked without the slightest sign of remorse.

The young soldier looked back at Sylek, aghast, then swiftly moved close enough to Jaymz to lay his hand over the human’s bare stomach carefully. 

"Tight?" His expression was successfully apologetic.

Jaymz blinked in comprehension, shook his head ‘no’, and offered a weak, forgiving smile before closing his eyes in surrender. 

Well, as much as he was capable of surrendering, it seemed. 

He wrinkled his brow, grasped the young soldier’s hand still on his abdomen, and moved it up over his eyes, where he pressed it firmly in place, before flopping his arms back down at his sides. 

He then emitted a satisfied huff, squirmed slightly, and finally settled.


	34. Chapter 34

Male Vulcan laughter filled the room again, a little more quietly this time.

The young soldier had stayed with his hand over Jaymz's eyes.

Sulteth brushed his fingers soothingly across Jaymz’s skin, smiling warmly. 

He let Jaymz back down on the table carefully and watched as he seemed to try again to drift into sleep. 

"We may lose his cooperativeness if we keep denying him sleep," he warned softly.

"Agreed." Sylek looked down at Jaymz worriedly.

The First Commander glanced at the two of them and nodded. 

"Is he manageable enough to be kept in either of your quarters?"

"He should stay with Sylek, so that his health may be monitored. ” 

Sulteth had collected a towel and began wiping the excess oil off of the human’s skin.

Jaymz tensed and reached up to lift the young soldier's hand off of his eyes to look worriedly over at where Sylek stood.

Having gotten use to Jaymz's quick mind and easily agitated nature, Sylek moved to his side, and smiled down at him reassuringly. 

"Relax, Jaymz." 

He punctuated his gentle command by pulling Jaymz's hand away from the young soldier's and pressing the soldier's hand carefully back where it had been.

Jaymz let his eyes remain thus covered, but caught Sylek's hand and tucked it under his, against his strangely beating chest.

"Besides the matter of his health, I think you'd have an easier time separating a hungry selat from its food dish than trying to have Sylek be away from Jaymz for very long," the young soldier said half-teasingly.

"Sylek, I want you and Sulteth to take the child to my chamber. We'll stay with him in shifts, with you taking the first one, Sylek, and Sulteth taking the second." 

He looked at Jaymz, as Sulteth was just finishing toweling him off of oil. 

"I also want you to put a retainer collar on him as soon as he's settled in bed. It might actually be soothing for him, knowing that he's being formally claimed in some manner."

Sylek and Sulteth both nodded their acknowledgment before the First Commander swept out purposefully.

"I'll meet you in Commander Selnoth's chamber after I dress and get a collar," Sylek said as Sulteth was scooping Jaymz up in his arms once again.

Jaymz's only response was to simply nuzzle his face into Sulteth's shoulder and sigh contentedly, as though he sensed he was being taken to where he could slumber uninterrupted.

Sulteth returned the gesture, chuckling warmly as he nuzzled the top of Jaymz's head.

The journey through the corridors was almost distressing and satisfying at the same time. 

Those they passed along the way to Selnoth's chamber wanted a closer look--and to touch.

Sulteth worried that Jaymz's sound sleep would be broken. 

Voices were kept soft by awe and adoration, and touches were gentle and brief. 

Almost all voiced their curiosity at what this human was like when awake, but none wished to deny him a healing rest. 

They knew how hard it was on humans the first days. 

If this one was quicker to allow being cared for, then they did not wish to disappoint such trust.

Sylek entered the chamber almost right after Sulteth had set Jaymz down on the bed. 

Jaymz seemed to be unaccustomed to the stillness and began to rouse. 

With visible eagerness, Sylek moved carefully to the bed to slide an open collar around the human's neck and close it almost silently.

Jaymz was awake enough to feel the weight and coolness of the metal. 

Before he was fully alert, his hand was at the ornate band of metal at his throat. 

He was struggling to sit up once he'd found it securely fixed.

Sylek was on the bed next to Jaymz in an instant, pulling his hand from the collar and murmuring softly.

Jaymz was insistent, and pulled his hand from Sylek's, looking up at the Vulcan medic with blinking, unfocused eyes. 

"Jaymz-Sylek?" Jaymz asked with a strange intensity.

It took a moment, but Sylek managed to guess what Jaymz was asking. 

"No." 

He shook his head slightly and smiled with just a hint of amusement. 

He reached to smooth a strand of the human's hair and told him wistfully, "Jaymz-Vulcans."


	35. Chapter 35

Jaymz face seemed to fall just slightly as if he were disappointed by the answer. 

In another moment, however, a new intensity was in his eyes--visibly of fear. 

"Jaymz-Orions?"

  
  


Sylek blinked, confused, and then appalled. 

"No!" 

He shook his head emphatically and cradled the human's face in his hands. 

"No! Jaymz-Vulcans! Jaymz-Vulcans!"

  
  


Jaymz practically dived into Sylek's arms, trembling helplessly. 

"Jaymz-Vulcans--"

  
  
  


Sylek enveloped his little treasure in a tight embrace, stroking his hair and skin. 

"Yes, Jaymz. Yes," he insisted reassuringly, "Jaymz good. Jaymz-Vulcans---Jaymz-Vulcans."

  
  


Sylek had forgotten about Sulteth's presence until the Second Commander sat down on the bed after Jaymz had relaxed again and drifted back to sleep. 

"What was he asking about the Orions for," Sylek heard Sulteth ask him quietly.

  
  


Sylek lowered Jaymz back down on the bed. 

"He was asking if the collar I put on him meant he was mine. I told him that he was ours. Then he wanted to know if we were going sell him to the Orions." 

There was more than just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

  
  


"Mother of Surak," Sulteth cursed in a whisper. "Can that really be what they think we'd do?"

  
  


"It ties in to the rest of the things we seem to have found out." 

Sylek had stood and disrobed down to his sleeping garments. 

"If they torment their own kind for showing submissiveness, then it shouldn't be surprising that they'd have all of their kind believe that we are little more than monsters with no compassion." 

He moved to the other side of the bed and lay down on his side facing Jaymz.

  
  


Sulteth nodded grimly, then tilted his head in contemplation. 

"How do you feel about Sek'su working with him to learn more of our language after he's rested?"

  
  


Sylek watched with an amused smile as Jaymz woke enough to wiggle up against him before sinking deeper into sleep. 

"I think he'd enjoy that," he answered as he caressed the human's bare arm.

  
  


With a smug grin, Sulteth nodded. 

"I'll ask him if he's interested in undertaking the task."

  
  


Sylek nodded, and whispered through a widening grin, "Maybe you should refrain from asking him until our little treasure is done sleeping so that your son doesn't have to suffer the wait."

  
  


Sulteth had to work at keeping his chuckling quiet. 

"Your words carry a great deal of merit. Rest well, Healer."

"Thank you," Sylek said with a pleased smile.

  
  


Sulteth turned and left Sylek with his charge. 

Sylek relaxed and closed his eyes for sleep.

  
  


A few moments later, Jaymz shifted one of his arms. 

"Sylek?" he whispered hesitantly.

"What, Jaymz?" Sylek replied.

  
  


"Jaymz-Vulcans?" 

Jaymz made a sound with a fingernail scratching against the engraved writing on his collar.

  
  


A strange flare of worry went through Sylek, when he wondered what was going through Jaymz's thoughts at the moment. 

"Yes. Jaymz belongs to Vulcans," he answered as soothingly as he could manage. 

To his astonishment, he started hearing Jaymz giggle boyishly. 

"What?" he asked with a hesitant smile, infected by the human's unexpected mirth.

  
  


"Jaymz belongs to Vulcans, Jaymz belongs to Sylek," Jaymz declared with unmistakable satisfaction.

  
  


Sylek slumped in relief and then chuckled freely. 

"Jaymz is good," he declared through fading laughter and slipped his arm around the human's waist in a gentle embrace. 

"Jaymz needs sleep," he added, nuzzling his face into the back of the human's head. 

"Sylek needs sleep". 

"Sleep, Jaymz."

  
  


"Mmmm. Jaymz sleep." 

Jaymz slipped one arm over Sylek's possessively, and rested the fingers of his other hand over the collar on his throat, caressing it occasionally, as if it were a meditation pendant.

  
  


Sylek waited until he could tell that Jaymz was fully asleep again before he closed his eyes and whispered. 

"Jaymz is good. Sylek will sleep now."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this, I actually waffled about the most common methods that I saw in other fanfiction works of how an alien language could be worked into a story so that readers could understand what was being said.
> 
> Because many of my most favorite movies and television shows depicted one person learning another person's language through trial-and-error/experience, I decided to attempt that.
> 
> I half-decided that I would shift into one of the most common forms of 'translating' by using italics to show that the Vulcan language was being spoken.
> 
> Later, I found the "Vulcan Language Dictionary" website ( www.starbase-10.de/vld/ ). It was indescribably overwhelming when I first started exploring it, but I had decided that I was going try using Jim's point of view to figure out words as he 'figured them out'.
> 
> With that in mind, I chose to write statements in Vulcan that was not immediately translated because my plan was to have their meaning revealed later as Jim understood more. So, in this chapter, I not only use a few Vulcan words that Jim uses, but I PURPOSELY had him use 'incorrect' words--because he's guessing, but the Vulcan's are intelligent enough to 'get' what he's trying to get across to them.
> 
> That said, 'rai' means 'no'.  
> 'Ha' means 'yes'.  
> 'Tor' after a word is the equivalent to saying 'it is--'.  
> 'Lerakvau-tor' means 'it is compacting/compressing/squeezing'.  
> 'Shom-tor' (the closest one I could find to mean 'relax') is 'rest, to cease motion, work, or activity; to lie down, especially to sleep; to be at peace or ease; be tranquil".  
> 'Spa-ra' is 'eat'.  
> 'Nam-tor' (I may have accidentally left off the 'r' and not been aware of it until now) is 'to be'.  
> 'Yuk' is 'sleep'. 'Rom' is 'good'; 'rom-tor' is 'it/this is good'.
> 
> Selnoth's statement: "Nom-tor, nenem t'nash-veh" is a splice that I thought would be *cough* logical *coug*.  
> 'Nome' is All (I think I accidentally left off the 'e').  
> 'Nenem' is 'deduce' (there is no word for 'guess' in the Vulcan Language dictionary).  
> 'T'nash-veh' is 'mine'/belonging to me.
> 
> This was supposed to be 'revealed' more clearly later, 'We're the same, is my guess."
> 
> In other words, he was guessing that Jim thought all the Vulcans seemed the same to him.

* * *

Jim woke enough to know that his head was pillowed on a firm bicep, his front was propped comfortably on a cool, fleshy side, and his arm was draped contentedly across a lean, muscular chest.

He squirmed to relieve the stiff parts of his body and let out a displeased groan when he shifted enough to feel a jolt from his very full bladder.

"James?" A soft, but unfamiliar Vulcan voice questioned with the distinct hint of worry.

  
  


"Sylek?" Jim started to raise himself off the bed, unable yet to open his eyes.

"Selnoth," the voice answered kindly.

Jim smirked, eyes still closed, and shook his head.

"Rai. Sylek" he insisted in Vulcan, then chose that moment to peel his eyes open and smile sleepily.

Selnoth regarded Jim with intense concentration, then pointed to himself.

"Sylek?"

Jim smiled wider and answered with a confident, "ha."

Selnoth smirked with a tilt of one eyebrow.

"Nom-tor, nenem t'nash-veh," he murmured pleasantly something that Jim didn't understand--yet.

The amusement in his eyes, however, was warm and genuine.

Before he thought about the consequences, Jim let out a laugh, and then grimaced when his bladder sent a sharp stab through the lower half of his body.

"James?"

Selnoth leaned in more to close a careful hand on Jim's shoulder, a frown of concern darkening his face.

Jim looked around the room trying to figure out how to tell Selnoth that he needed to use the bathroom before his bladder exploded from being stretched so---he suddenly had an idea of how to get his need across.

"Lerakovau-tor," he said, pointing at the spot a few inches below his navel.

Selnoth's face seemed to relax a little, but he gracefully moved off of the bed from his side and came around to help Jim stand up carefully.

Jim was led into a doorway to the familiar enough surroundings of a bathroom until he was standing in front of what looked like a urinal.

He grunted slightly at the sharp sensation when the stream finally started the relief of his aching bladder.

He stood, shaking himself dry as much as possible, and feeling a growing sense of self-consciousness.

It didn't help when Selnoth unexpectedly wiped his tip with a damp pressed-fiber cloth as Sylek had done after his exam.

He relaxed quickly when he saw that it was something completely normal to the Vulcan, who disposed of the cloth casually and then looked into his eyes while asking something he could only guess.

With lightning speed, Jim's mind raced through the Vulcan words he'd managed to decipher, then offered a sleepy smile and jabbed at the spot where his bladder was and said, "shom-tor", with a look of satisfaction.

Selnoth chuckled in surprised delight and then leaned down to scoop Jim up in his arms, no longer needing to be wary of his bladder causing discomfort.

Jim blinked drowsily, already feeling like he could fall back to sleep right then and there, and leaned against Selnoth's chest contentedly as he was carried back to the bed.

Rather than lie him down on the bed, though, Selnoth leaned Jim's back against his side as he sat at the head of the bed.

Jim could feel the Vulcan's body turning and stretching for something, and then felt Selnoth's hand touching his chin and pressing something softly to his lower lip.

Spa'ra, Jaymz," Selnoth said softly, and brushed at Jim's cheekbone gently with a thumb.

With his eyes still shut, Jim scowled and turned his head away.

"Rai. Jaymz nam-to yuk," he groaned.

He was too wiped out to even think about chewing food.

"Ha. Jaymz spa'ra," Selnoth insisted firmly and turned Jim's head back where it had been and softly tapped the lump of food to his lower lip again.

Jim groaned his displeasure but opened his mouth compliantly.

He gave the small lump a minimal chewing and then grudgingly let it slide down the back of his throat.

He was wondering if trying to play dead would get him out of having to eat any more, when the scent and flavor made it from his olfactory senses to his brain.

It was like some sort of chicken flavored pastry with salt and herbs and some sort of grain.

It galvanized him into sitting up a little straighter and opening his eyes to see the next bite coming.

Selnoth chuckled at him.

"Rom-tor?"

He adjusted his hold on Jim to help him get comfortable.

"Ha!" Jim gasped after swallowing again.


	37. Chapter 37

Despite his reawakening hunger, Jim only managed to chew and swallow about eight of the little morsels that Selnoth was feeding him.

His mind floated through remembered names to tastes: chicken pot pie...traditional turkey stuffing...dumplings...entertainment appetizers...good ol' fashioned home-cookin like mamma used to make---except Jim's mother wasn't allowed to cook. 

That was a servant's work. 

Leonard's mother cooked. 

S o did Leonard---

Jim's body jerked at a sense of lost balance. 

Selnoth was trying to get him to drink more of the sweet fluid, perhaps thinking that Jim's mouth was getting dry when the human started taking longer to swallow what he was fed.

The next thing Jim knew, a large index finger was scooping out the last bite that had managed to get put into his mouth just before he apparently had fallen asleep in mid-chew. 

He started coughing when having his tongue pushed down let pooled saliva in his mouth run down his throat unexpectedly. 

He was turned bodily onto his side with his face towards the floor so that he would spit instead of choke.

As near to sleep again as he was, Jim's foggy mind still somehow allowed him to vaguely marvel at Selnoth's gentleness and protective treatment. 

Painfully, it reminded him too much of Leonard and of losing him, and his family. 

He heard his own voice escape in a mournful whimper only for the fact that he was too tired to let out the full sob hanging in his chest. 

His mind let exhaustion swallow him down into the sanctuary of darkness again.

That was when Selnoth ended any further attempts to continue coaxing Jim to eat more, although he did insist he take in some more fluid before he gently got him back into his favorite sleeping position.

Jim's consciousness floated to the surface, briefly, to feel Selnoth's fingertips softly tracing path's over his arms, back, and scalp, and hear the deep, Vulcan baritone voice softly humming something that could only have been a lullaby.


	38. Chapter 38

Sarek returned to the palace from the Council meeting, still consumed with worry and curiosity. 

He found his beloved watching their son on the back balcony form the large glass door.

His son, unaware that he was being observed, was visibly brooding in his own thoughts, so much like his father.

Feeling the warm gentle hand of her master, she turned to look at Sarek with a sad smile. 

"How long do you think it will be before Spock finds someone that can cure him of his loneliness?" 

Her voice was tinged with sorrow for her child.

Sarek enfolded his arms over Amanda's abdomen and softly touched his lips to the side of her neck. 

"When he finds someone like his mother," he murmured in the best reassuring tone he could summon.

His precious human, beautiful even in her aging, turned to admonish him playfully but saw that he was troubled. 

"What is it? What's wrong, Sarek?"

Sarek looked down into Amanda's eyes, searching, as though trying to find a clue as to whether he should tell her or not. 

He knew her, though, and he would not allow her to suffer deeper distress by letting her imagination torment her with worse possibilities than then truth. 

"There have been Terran communications transmissions intercepted." 

He pulled the mini data accessory from his belt and let her read the display.

"Chief Military Commander Kirk," Amanda read out loud the Terran Translation of the Vulcan syllables, "--announced his youngest son missing, and suspected to have been kidnapped and taken off-plane by the son of Chief Military Surgeon, David McCoy." 

Amanda was immediately outraged. 

"David McCoy's son would never DO such a thing. If George's son went with him, it's because he was just as compassionate as his father."

"A family relation?" Sarek teased with a raised eyebrow.

"A Finishing School crush." She smirked wryly.

"He injured you emotionally?" Sarek demanded in quiet concern.

"No". 

She smiled more genuinely at his confusion. 

"My marriage to George Kirk was already arranged by our parents when I met David McCoy during my Hostessing Final. He was charming, polite, and almost vulgarly appreciative during the mock-banquet he acted as guest at."

"You desired him, then?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes," she admitted fondly, "very much, in fact." 

She sighed and looked at their son again. 

"I wish Spock could find someone he felt that way for."

Sarek seemed to consider the statement, then looked at her intently. 

"Perhaps, rather than hold another banquet for Spock to meet potential consorts at, I should hold a banquet and have him serve at it until he chooses someone."

"Sarek!" Amanda cried out loud in indignation and grabbed his arm to try and shake him. "That's a terrible thing to even THINK!"

"You're the one who is so eager for him to be wed as quickly as possible," Sarek chuckled softly.

"Oh, it's just that I don't like seeing him look so lonely," she said less worried, but still distraught.

As if hearing the commotion, Spock turned and saw them standing on the other side of the door. 

He walked toward them, long black hair swinging gently with his strides, and the nearly black-brown eyes of his father and mother combined were fixed on them as he opened the door and joined them. 

"Is everything well, father?" 

Spock studied his parents, obviously trying to guess the reason for his their shared troubled expressions.

Sarek nodded politely to his cherished only son. 

"Spock. From what your mother has translated for me, it would seem as though the sons of two high-ranking officials of Terra have fled their world."

Before Spock could grasp the news, Amanda blurted out anxiously, "Oh, Sarek! You don't think those two boys are in danger, do you?"

Spock was instantly grim. 

"If they are truly fleeing, they will leave the protective boundaries of their empire to keep from being brought back."

"I'll have our allies try to find out if they are in a region that we can intercept them," he announced determinedly.

"Sarek, you know they'll take their own lives if they find themselves taken captive by your men!" 

Amanda was close to tears now.

"Be calm, precious child." 

Sarek drew his human against him and held her securely. 

"We've already learned not to give them time to take their own lives. Already we have an entire ships' crew of mercenaries apprehended. All are alive and safe now. One even seems to be willingly submitting to our care." 

He caressed her fingers and gently brushed his forehead to hers to try and soothe her.


	39. Chapter 39

Something in Amanda's hand drew Sarek's attention. 

"You were coming to Spock to ask if he would put emollient on your skin?" 

Sarek glanced over at his son with a concealed nod.

Amanda sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"I can apply it myself. The business you and Spock need to attend to is time-sensitive."

"I won't need Spock just yet." 

He let his arms slip away from her body and took a step back.

Spock approached them swiftly and scooped his mother up in his arms. 

"Why didn't you tell me, mother?" 

He rubbed his forehead against the softness of her long hair.

"I didn't want to bother you, Spock." 

She turned her head and studied his eyes carefully. 

"You looked like you had a great deal weighing on your mind."

"And taking care of my beautiful mother would have been just the thing to ease it." 

he chuckled softly, spun around once, and rubbed his cheek against her bare upper arm.

A girlish giggle escaped Amanda's throat and she brushed her forehead against his jawline. 

"Well, in that case, your mother needs you to tend to her most definitely," she smiled warmly.

"A duty which I am more than happy to fulfill." 

He smiled broadly and did a half-swing, then tightened his grip on her body and gave her temple a soft Terran kiss.

Sarek chuckled and gave them both a brief, gentle embrace. 

"I shall return in time for the evening meal," he told them with a pleased smile.

Spock nodded, smirking, and headed in the direction of his father's bedchamber.

Amanda turned to look into Spock's eyes. 

"If you need to meditate, son, I can finish this task myself, or have one of the servants do it."

"My meditation wouldn't be as effective if I started it knowing that I had neglected you. Besides," he bent his head to press his lips to her shoulder, "touching you soothes me." He set her carefully on his father's bed and began gently smoothing emollient onto one of her hands and up to her arm.

"I'm sorry." 

he giggled with little repentance in her rich voice. 

"You must have gotten that from me." 

She extended her arm cooperatively as his hand spread the fragrant oil at the inside of her wrist.


	40. Chapter 40

Leonard McCoy tiredly made his way to the crowded bar and asked if there were any Terran brandies on the liquor menu. 

To his relief, he had a decent one set before him in a blessedly normal shot-glass. 

He nursed his precious drink carefully, dreading one of his most recent companions might find him there and tell him that Scotty had already finished the repairs needed for minor meteorite damage.

“Whatever that is, it looks wonderful,” a rich, female voice started up directly on his left.

McCoy turned toward the voice to find a willowy dark-skinned beauty he assumed had ancestral heritage from the Egyptian continent. 

“Just brandy,” he murmured in response.

There was an unexpected silence, and then the Egyptian princess spoke with amusement in her voice. 

“You’re not going to offer me one?”

Leonard shrugged without looking at her again. 

"Figure you’d decline if I did, and it wouldn't exactly be proper of me anyway," he told the strange woman in a low grumble.

The woman chuckled softly. 

"I think that's the most polite thing a man's said to me since I got here."

With a sigh, Leonard looked at her again and announced in an annoyed growl, "Look, kid, I'm a happily married man just trying to have a drink after a hard day's work. I've had all the company I can stomach for the last week and I'm not any good for chit-chat right now either, so go play somewhere else."

“I wouldn’t be happy if my-- _ wife _ \--had been captured by Vulcans,” the woman hinted warningly.

Leonard’s blood turned to ice in his veins, but there was enough fire in him to grab the edges of her open coat. 

“Don’t think I won’t hit a woman, because you’re playing a dangerous game just saying what you did.” 

He’d pulled himself the other half of the distance that she’d dug her heels in to stop at between them.

“Easy, doc,” the woman said calmly, “I work for someone who’s wanted Jimmy safe and happy just as much as you have, and long before you even came into the picture.”

The girl had gall. 

Leonard would give her that. 

“Win,” he barely breathed the guess.

The princess’s eyes flicked just a split-second behind him, over his left shoulder.

Leonard turned his head slowly, watching her out of the corner of his eye in case she tried anything. 

Just outside the shadows of the room’s edge, he could make Jim’s mother out, dressed in common trader gear.


	41. Chapter 41

Jim woke again, stretching his limbs out and squirming against the warm body next to him.

“Leonard?” 

He frowned, closed eyes opening in doubt.

“James?” a familiar voice, not Leonard’s, asked in response.

Selnoth was looking curiously into Jim’s face, straight ebony hair, dark brown eyes, and pointed ears bringing the human back to the reality that seemed stranger than the dream he’d been having.

Jim couldn’t think of any other way to reply, other than to blink lazily and offer a “just woke up” smile.

Selnoth chuckled and reached above his head to bring the remaining beverage that Jim thought was too sweet. 

Jim drank a few swallows cooperatively and then made a very distinct face of distaste for the flavor.

Selnoth looked concerned and then reached to exchange the container with another to offer his charge.

It was the other drink, the one he liked. 

He reached a hand to take it, but Selnoth gently took a hold of it and pulled it away. 

“Rai.” 

He said softly.

Jim didn’t put up any sort of fight. 

He got that he was to let them feed him, and, it would seem, help him drink also.

He started trying to guzzle the crisp, tart liquid, but Selnoth pulled it away carefully, telling him to relax, so he waited patiently after his breathing slowed, and took more reasonable swallows when it was given back to him.

When he pulled back to signal he’d had enough, Selnoth offered him another nugget of the food he’d been fed earlier. 

He gladly ate a handful, before his eyes rebelled again about staying open.

One more drink from the liquid he decided to mentally call ‘iced tea’, and he was snuggled up against his Vulcan pillow.

It was Sek’su’s voice that woke him from a long, refreshing sleep. 

He opened his eyes and greeted the youngest looking Vulcan with a pleased smile.

Sek’su’s attention seemed to be drawn downward to what else Jim was greeting him with.

Jim blinked in confusion and was about to bring his hands down to cover himself, when he felt strong, gentle fingers embrace his morning wood.


	42. Chapter 42

Leonard turned back to the Egyptian princess with fury threatening to blaze out of control in his eyes. 

“If you think I’ll help you bring Jim back to that madman people call his father--”

“Think about it,” the woman cut him off urgently, “ do we look like we’re working with Kirk?”

He had to admit: she had him there. 

They were obviously trying to blend into the woodwork. 

Kirk’s goons would have been stomping around like they owned the universe, or were about to. 

“And you are?”

The Egyptian princess turned one corner of her mouth in a satisfied smirk. 

“Nyota Uhura, George Kirk’s _former_ top xenolinguist.”

A smile ghosted Leonard’s lips, and he raised a brow at her approvingly. 

“That must have hurt,” he commented wryly.

“I certainly hope so,” she confessed and then switched focus to her employer. 

“Is there any chance you might check her out?” She asked with deep worry surfacing in her eyes.

“As much of a chance as there is of you buying me another brandy,” he said sarcastically. 

“Shit from home is damn expensive here.” 

He looked around angrily, to see who might be watching them while trying to look like he was just distracted from his acquaintance .

“I’ll buy you a whole fucking bottle, doc. The woman almost launched herself out of an airlock portal when I told her that her son might have been captured.”

McCoy’s head snapped back around to face her with a shocked stare. 

“Damnit, Uhura! I’m a doctor, not a tracker,” he hissed desperately. 

“If I hadn’t run into you here, I would never have known--” he couldn’t finish. 

The realization was just starting to dawn on him of what this could mean. 

“Good gods, woman...”

“He might still be alive, doc. There’s been no signs of debris in the area the ship he may have been on was reported to have disappeared,” she offered as the only reassuring news she had. 

“Our tactical specialist thinks it may mean they were taken by surprise and didn’t have time to...”

“I’m going to check Jim’s mother out,” he announced quietly to the floor before staggering away from the bar towards where  Winona Kirk still waited.

He was trying to come up with an apology for being the reason Jim was cut off from his family, but when he finally reached Jim’s mother, he was struck dumb. 

He’d been expecting a barrage of accusations of ruining Jim’s life and destroying her family. 

What he met, was a shell of a human, badly sleep-deprived,  malnourished , and eaten away by worry and grief. 

What clarity of mind she still  possessed was focused on him with her eyes in a wordless plea.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I don’t know any more than you do,” he said in a hoarse whisper.

Winnona looked like she was going to break down into sobbing when she lowered her head after he spoke.

Leonard caught her and held her body against his when she went limp with unconsciousness.


	43. Chapter 43

The sudden jolt of pleasure caused Jim to gasp and tense up for a moment, but then his body melted under the hand stroking his cock. 

He'd felt the urge to close his eyes and  just enjoy the sensation, but he had to look up into Selnoth's face for any sign that he was doing anything wrong.

Selnoth, however, was looking down into his face with warm amusement and definite approval.

It made Jim get even harder, and his eyelids fluttered, unable to close completely, as he moaned, whimpered, and panted thoughtlessly.

Soft vibrations of Sek'su's hand dragging across Jim's cock in a squeezing caress hummed aching notes of almost stinging niceness. 

Jim thrust his hips up into the air to shove himself further into the young Vulcan's grip, while Selnoth lay calmly, stroking Jim's hair soothingly and murmuring soft encouragement. 

Jim felt the keen sensation of pulling in his balls and cried out when the first pulse of his release felt like an achingly good shock that melted to warm waves that tingled and resonated in his groin with a residual flutter in between fading throbs.

Letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction, he melted back into the bed and let his eyelids fall shut.

Far away, Jim heard Selnoth and Sek'su's voices taking turns painting the air with calming sounds. 

He felt his mouth turn up at the sides in a satisfied smile before he was lifted in strong, slim arms as if he weighed nothing. 

Warm air caressed his bare skin as he was carried to another room that echoed the soft trickling of water lapping against the side of its container. 

When he opened his eyes, he was being lowered into a tub which was built into the floor of the room. 

Another Vulcan, completely nude as well was stepping into the tub and taking Jim from Sek'su's arms into his own and lowered into the warm water. 

When he turned his head to see if Sek'su was leaving them, he was rewarded with the pleasure of seeing Sek'su getting out of his clothing to return to him equally nude. 

Jim's already loose feeling skin and muscles relaxed even further as the two Vulcans began washing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-23-2019, 11:10 a.m./11:00 PST - Okay, now I need to go search external memory files to find the drafts of the next chapters. I KNOW that I'd finished one that was right after or soon after this one where Gary Mitchell gets away and finds out where Jim is.
> 
> 12-24-2019, 9:12 a.m. PST - Still looking for the flash drive. I vaguely remember moving it out of my way looking for something else and then hastily putting it somewhere where I thought it would be safe. You know how THAT story goes, right?
> 
> 12-25-2019, 8:30 a.m. PST - So, I woke up this morning from a dream that I was still looking for the stupid memory stick that has the draft of the next chapter. I have a very bad feeling that it fell between the side of my bed and the wall it's up against, which is very bad because my bed is one of those that is a frame with storage drawers under the mattress.
> 
> 12-26-2019, 3:11 p.m. PST - I want to thank those of you who have left Kudos or Comments when you are signed in with your Username. I LOVE being able to read what other AO3 members write or Bookmark because it motivates me to continue writing and helps me with ideas and growth! 
> 
> Whether you are reading as a Guest or a signed-in User and have a favorite fanfiction Author or Story that you would like to share with me, I sincerely invite you to Paste the URL for them as your Comment for me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I found--

* * *

It turned out not to be so much of a bath as it did a very thorough all-over rinsing.

Jim was grateful, either way because heat the Vulcans seemed to consider a normal temperature was causing Jim to sweat, even while he was just sleeping.

As Sek'su stood him up while the other Vulcan, Sauveth, scrubbed at his legs, Jim became dizzy from being upright and wobbled very visibly.

Sek'su very swiftly wrapped his arms around Jim from behind and murmured reassuring syllables as he held him steady.

Sauveth finished quickly and helped Sek'su guide him out of the shallow tub to the floor beside it.

Jim pulled his legs up towards his chest and hooked his hands around his knees after they'd sat him down.

He rested his head on his upper arm while the two Vulcans brushed over his skin with towels to dry him.

The familiar sound of heavy booted footsteps ahead of him made Jim look up to find Sulteth, fully dressed again, and carrying a large black tray of some kind.

Sek'su babbled something urgently to his father and Jim guessed he was being told on about the wobbling incident.

"James mon?" Jim tried to change the subject by using the word he thought meant "drink" and looking at the familiar container on the tray Sulteth had set down next to him.

"Ha. Jaymz mon," Sulteth replied with a smirk and opened the container before handing it to Sek'su.

Jim sucked his favorite drink down enthusiastically, hearing deep Vulcan voices chuckling softly around him.

When he came up for air, Sulteth was trading Sek'su a plate for the nearly empty beverage container.

Sek'su was holding out something that looked like a cracker with a pile of white junk that was failing to conceal a bunch of multi-color junk.

One sniff--and Jim did his damnedest not to take one of Sek'su's fingers with his first bite of the...yummy whatever the hell it was.

It tasted something like a cross between a cream and cottage cheese with crab, and some sort of vegetable that was halfway between cucumber and spinach.

The cracker reminded him of a little like crisped shredded potato and sunflower seeds.

He probably wouldn't have chewed if it hadn't tasted so good.

Sek'su was offering him the last third of the first pastry when an odd movement in the door port behind Sulteth caught his eye.

At first, Jim didn't recognize Mitchell.

The man could move like a feral cat, but his eyes met Jim's and he was suddenly frozen in mid-flight.

It was weird seeing Mitchell crouching at the far wall, completely nude and more animal-like than human.

"Gary!" Jim called out, not sure how Mitchell or the Vulcan's were going to react.

"James!" Mitchell croaked hoarsely.

Just as Jim was trying to wrap his mind around the situation, two other Vulcans came through the door port in the blink of an eye.


	45. Chapter 45

Mitchell's head whipped around in the direction of the other two Vulcans.

The two Vulcans got a fix on Mitchell and aimed themselves in his direction.

It was then that Jim was once again every bit the son of George Kirk, bred and raised to take his place as a leader over the largest Terran military force. "KROYKA!" Jim had sprung to his feet and stood, ready to charge into battle with Mitchell's hunters.

Every Vulcan in the room was momentarily stunned frozen.

Mitchell's 'escorts' had been completely distracted at being given an order in their own language--by a captive, but regained their wits quickly and started towards Mitchell again.

"Rai!" Sulteth called to the two strange Vulcans with a wave of his hand.

The two looked confused but stayed where they were, albeit, reluctantly.

Now it was Mitchell's turn to look confused, although it was short-lived.

There was suddenly an urgent, chain-reaction of motion when Jim swayed, moaning Sulteth's name and starting to drop towards the floor.

Sulteth, Sauveth, and Sek'su all moved at once to catch Jim and lower him to the floor gently.

"James?" Mitchell rushed over to the small cluster, forgetting his goal to stay out of reach of any Vulcan in his sight.

The two Vucans that had pursued Mitchell to this bathroom seemed to flinch as if readying to grab the human away from Jim, but remained where they were obediently.

Sulteth seemed unconcerned with Mitchell being among them, unrestrained, and it seemed Sek'su and Sauveth followed his example and focussed on Jim.

"What the hell, Kirk? Have you been actually trying to starve yourself to death?" Mitchell hissed in horrified surprise when he got a good look at Jim's naked, underweight body.

Jim cast Mitchell a guilty look and twitched a shoulder, "Maybe." Jim admitted glumly, then looked at Mitchell accusingly, "It's not like you look a whole lot better," he deflected.

Before Mitchell could defend himself, Jim turned to Sulteth. "Gary mon?" He asked pleadingly.

"What the hell did you just ask him about me?" Mitchell growled like an angry cat.

"I asked if you could have something to drink." Jim said matter-of-factly.

Sure enough, Sulteth reached for the container that Jim hadn't quite killed off and handed it to Sek'su, who reached it out to Mitchell.

"Don't try to take, it. Let them give it to you." Jim warned lightly.

"I can feed myself," Mitchell bit out indignantly.

"Vulcans feed Gary," Sulteth announced with an amused smirk.

"Gary feeds Gary," Mitchell insisted without missing a beat at being spoken to in English by a Vulcan.

"They won't let you," Jim told him with a wry smirk.

"Then I won't eat," Mitchell started digging his psychological heals in.

There was silence for a few seconds as the two humans stared each other down.

"Then I won't eat," Jim stated flatly.

"The hell you won't!" Mitchell suddenly reminded Jim of Leonard.

"Then you have to eat," Jim insisted, albeit, a little subdued.

Mitchell suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the universe, well, second to Jim's father. "You're a pain in the ass," he growled without any real menace.

"I love you too," Jim said sweetly. "Besides, you're no good to anybody if all you can do is fertilize the floor.

Mitchell seemed to consider that thought in a single blink, "Yeah, you're probably right there. What's it taste like?" He asked, leaning a little closer to the container that Sek'su was still holding up for him patiently.

"Vita-tea," Jim told him with a pleased chirp.

Mitchell made a face that suggested he might run again. "Vita-tea," he repeated dryly, and then let out a deep sigh. "Shit." He looked at Jim skeptically, "You sure that's what it is?"

Jim shrugged, "Don't think I'd feel as good as I do if it wasn't. Actually have an appetite when I drink it, too."

Mitchell let out another sigh, then leaned forward and took the siphon between his lips and started pulling the fluid into his mouth. Suddenly, he was clenching his eyes tightly shut and making a choked groan in his throat.

He pulled away, although after taking down a healthy amount out of thirst. "That shit's NASTY, James!" He scowled at Jim accusingly.


	46. Chapter 46

Jim quickly went from looking bright and cheerful to ashamed and dejected. "Sorry, Gary. I keep forgetting I'm fucked up."

Mitchell's scowl was suddenly replaced by an expression of urgent concern. "You're not fucked up, and you don't need to be sorry."

He reached out and laid a hand on Jim's arm in a show of gentle reassurance. "Okay?"

Jim looked at Mitchell searchingly but his smile returned, "' kay."

Vulcan chuckling and murmurs around them had gone unnoticed until Sek'su raised one of the pastries up to Mitchell's face. "Gar-ee, spa-ra," he encouraged softly.

Mitchell looked down at it, then shook his head and pointed at Jim, "James, spa-ra. James," he insisted adamantly.

"He's trying to help you get the taste out of your mouth," Jim let out in a short, breathy laugh, "Besides, they'll bring more. They've been constantly feeding me."

"What the hell is that on your neck, James?" Mitchell made a point of looking straight into Jim's eyes and asking the question calmly.

Jim looked almost shy, and shrugged one shoulder casually with a strained smile, "Nothin to worry about, not right now anyway. They haven't seemed to want to do anything to hurt me," he thought a moment before asking Mitchell carefully, "Have they done anything to hurt you, intentionally?"

Mitchell kept his eyes on Jim while he considered the question for a moment, "Not really, I guess," he admitted reluctantly.

Jim's expression brightened slightly.

Mitchell let out a soft laugh of relieved realization and then looked at Sek'su before carefully taking a bite of the offered food.

After chewing and swallowing contemplatively, he seemed to make a decision. "James, this guy just fed me something with some kind of vegetable in it.

Does that count as intentionally hurting me?"

Jim burst into boyish laughter, "Not unless it's the only thing they'll give you."

Mitchell rolled his eyes, "Well thank you _**so** _much for your overflowing sympathy," he teased casually.

Sulteth beckoned the other two Vulcans by the door port, and Mitchell stiffened, instantly preparing for flight.

"Relax, Gary. They just wanna take care of you," Jim urged Mitchell softly.

Mitchell's expression was a mix of desperation and defiance, but in another moment, he relaxed and let his 'escorts' guide him into the shallow pool and start to wash him.

As if latching onto some reason to keep from trying to escape again, he focussed his attention on Sek'su offering Jim more food. "I'll be good if you finish eating," he offered.

Jim got to work on his breakfast as Mitchell kept a watchful eye on him while he was being bathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-29-2019, Monday, 2:30 p.m. PST: This was the last finished chapter that I found. I also found the unfinished draft for the next chapter, so let's see if I can coax the muses into waking up and cooperating for me.


	47. Chapter 47

Jim had eaten all that he could and was filling what room was left in his stomach with as much fluid as it felt like it would hold. 

He gave Mitchell a tired smile after he was led back to the spot on the floor next to him, then dozed off against Sulteth's shoulder while Gary was eating. 

He'd gotten used to being picked up and carried and didn't rouse when he was lifted up into strong, steady arms until he heard Mitchell bellowing.

"What the hell is that? Jim! Wake the fuck up!"

Jim jerked awake and looked around with sleep-glazed eyes. “Hmm?” His eyes widened in alarm after he scanned the room and realized where they were. “Uh, I guess you didn’t do this part yet,” he stated reluctantly.

“Do-- this part?” Mitchell repeated with uncharacteristic caution.

“Um, yeah. This is where they gave me an enema,” Jim tried to tell Gary as matter-of-factly as he could.

“Did they hurt you?” Gary almost hissed after a few seconds.

Jim’s face contorted with annoyance. “No,” he answered defensively, then added in a grumble, “I actually felt better afterward.” 

“I don’t need an enema,” Gary mumbled heatedly.

“You’ve been giving them shit all this time anyway. Why stop now?” Jim muttered tiredly. “Just relax and let them know when you start feeling too full or have cramps coming on, and they’ll stop and let ya empty out.”

Gary was either thinking or weighing his options. “Just like that?”

Jim was being deposited on a cushioned rolling-table that had been parked next to the still-ominous looking chair. “Uh-huh,” he answered drowsily after squirming over onto his stomach and tucking his forearms under his head.

Gary sighed in resignation and let himself be lifted by inhumanly strong arms into the chair. When they started to strap his legs in place, he looked over at Jim with panic starting to spark in his eyes. "Jim?"

Jim reached up a hand and rested it on Gary's wrist. "Relax," he murmured lazily," they just don't want you to accidentally jerk your legs and hurt yourself unintentionally.

Gary relaxed, as soon as he felt Jim's hand on his arm. "Oh," he said in easy comprehension. After watching Jim trying to doze off almost immediately, he turned his arm so that Jim's palm was on the inside of his wrist, and he was doing the same in a sort of "mirrored" position. He watched Jim's mouth twitch up in a content smile and then decided to focus on the pseudo-angelic sleeping face next to him.

Gary had managed to somehow remain stealthily quiet throughout the rest of the process; Jim only woke again when he heard the sound of the water flushing. Jim gave him another lazy smile. "Was that so bad?" 

"Nah. Guess not," Gary admitted cautiously. "These guys seem pretty careful."

"Mmm hmmm," Jim answered with the barest note of smugness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-30-2019, 6:50 p.m. PST: The idea for the AU Vulcans in this story was derived from a Spock/Kirk fanfiction work by the title "Oasis" on LiveJournal. The URL for the story is: 
> 
> kyliselle.livejournal.com/11620.html
> 
> I may be editing this chapter soon in order to add more to it.
> 
> As I mentioned in my previous notes, I started writing and posting the first chapters in 2012 during the first quarter of my first year of college. My first classes were Computer Basics 101 (required), Microsoft Word 2010, and Medical Terminology. These would be the easiest of my college courses, and therefore, allowed me the most time to work on the story. Unfortunately, my courses became much more challenging after that, and after college work usually left me too mentally and emotionally spent to continue writing. I think a lot of my energy when I first began writing this story, came from large quantities of caffeine and sugar, which I later had to cut down on for health reasons. My life is more stable and my living expenses are a lot less now, so I have more time now. Also, after recovering from the grief the third death of my four brothers two years ago, I begain feeling a renewed desire to write again.


End file.
